Heroes, Villains and Titans
by GagaMidnight
Summary: *Series 1 and 2 with a twist* Sherlene doesn't have many friends, she just has Dante who is more like a big brother. But when is having a run after school she bumps into Lok Lambart who she'd never really spoken to at school. That's when she begins to help him, and his new friend Sophie on a quest. (Bad at summaries) Parings, ZhaliaXDante and LokXSophie(that's a minor one)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Not going to be much of Sherlock in this, or Irene. Just Sherlene. But her presence does change some things, especially the plot line with Zhalia.

* * *

Sherlene put her head onto her first, her elbow digging into her desk, as she stared into space and tried to zone out away from the 'most boring teacher in the world.' Well one of them. All the most boring teachers in the world happened to be teaching at her school in Venice. Since as long as she could remember she travelled frequently between London and Venice. She went to a boarding school in London while her mother worked in Venice. Then she came to Venice during the holidays but her mother missed her and she felt bad for going away, so she agreed to stay in Venice with her mum and go to school there. Her mother also wanted to make sure that as a seeker she wasn't a target.

If Sherlene was being honest with herself, there was no difference between the school in London and the one she was in at that moment. Both of them bored to her to the point of wishing to cut away from school. Only she didn't get away with that as often in Venice.

"At least I don't have to wear a uniform." muttered Sherlene, quietly and languidly. She enjoyed wearing casual clothing. Problem was it was so warm, so she was left to wear a tank top, and denim shorts, and converse. And she kept them for rare occasions when she left the house for stuff other than school.

When the bell rang she was quick to sprint out of the door, bumping into a girl with caramel hair. "Hey!" the girl exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have been in my way. I'm sorry." Sherlene, replied as her eyes widened.

The girl huffed and Sherlene continued walking. "I'm free!" she whispered to herself as she made her way out of the building. It was time for a run.

* * *

Sherlene stopped half way through the run to go into a shop and buy new headphones. Her old ones were playing up; loose wire. When she came out of the store she had a smile on her face and she plugged them into her phone before beginning to run again.

When you run in Venice you don't expect someone to just jump down from a balcony; and even though Sherlene was an observant girl she did not notice the boy from her class jump down until she bumped right into him.

"Sorry." she apologized, removing her headphones, and realizing it was Lok who had fallen asleep in class. "Sorry. Really sorry."

"Look out." Lok cried as the people who had been chasing the boy jumped down with one of their titans.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Don't you guys ever give anyone a break?" Sherlene asked. "I mean seriously?!"

"You know who they are?" Lok asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well if it isn't Sherlene Adler. Are you still hanging around with Dante Vale?" the male suit asked her.

"Maybe. What is it to you?" Sherlene replied.

"You know Dante Vale?"

"Well...duh! "

Sherlene cast a raypulse spell and boltflare, without speaking and then elbowed Lok. "Are you looking for Dante?"

"Yeah. I have to get this book to him."

"Come on then." Sherlene said. "I'll take you there."

* * *

"Is it around here?" Lok asked, desperately. "I can't run anymore."

Sherlene didn't answer, she turned around to see they were being surrounded by suits. "Great. Just great." she uttered. "I really have better things to do today."

She tore her necklace, which was really her amulet, she was wearing from her neck and held it in her hands, and as she pondered on whether to summon her titan. The suits began to gather around them, with their titans.

"Hang in there, Lambart." Sherlene told him, languidly. "I'm about to deal with some pests."

"Excuse me. Is someone there?" a voice asked. Sherlene smiled, she knew who it was. Dante.

Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from. They couldn't see the face of the speaker, it was covered by a bag with bread and other groceries. "A little help here. I'm loaded down with all these groceries." Dante continued. "Can someone get the door."

"Augerfrost." one of the suits cast.

Dante blocked the attack, still holding onto his groceries, and then walked over to Lok and Sherlene. He turned around and looked at them.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked Lok.

"Well I've been better." Lok replied. Suddenly his faced showed the expression of shock as he glanced at Lok's torso, it was glowing green.

"It's time for you guys to go." the man with the groceries continued. "You can walk away or be thrown out with the trash. Your choice."

"No one defies the organization! Get them." another suit with short hair said before sending his two redcap titans to attack Dante.

"Hyperstride!" cast the man, before jumping on top of a roof and removing one of his own amulets from his pocket. "I warned you."

Sherlene put her amulet back around her neck and watched with folded arms.

"Come out and play guys. Caliban!"

The amulet began to glow blue as he summoned his titan. Both Caliban and his seeker jumped down as the suit ordered his redcaps. "After them!"

"Go!" Caliban was ordered.

Sherlene watched as the man in the trench coat dodged a redcap, sending it to fall on its face. She rolled her eyes.

"You're very slow today." she remarked before looking up to see Caliban, knock another redcap into a wall.

"Why don't you give me a hand then?" was the reply.

"Why should I waste my energy when you can waste yours?" Sherlene responded as Caliban began to fight with the other redcap.

"Time to wrap this up." he said, before Caliban hit the redcap down the head with his sword. He walked over to the suits, who were already getting ready to attack him. "Let's settle this like men."

"Well deliver you to DeFoe in chains!" one of the suits said.

"I might have known he was behind that." remarked Sherlene with a snort. She looked over to Lok who was sneaking up behind a female suit with red hair.

"Enough with the sweet talk. Let's end this. Now!" Dante said before throwing the one closet to him into a bin.

"Auger -" began the red headed female. But she was interrupted by Lok who had hit her over the head with the stick. The man smirked.

"Minddrone, attack!" ordered one of the remaining suits. Out of nowhere came a Minddrone titan.

"Dante look out!" cried Sherlene.

Dante's next move was to summon Soulwing, who attacked and immediately sent Minddrone back to its amulet. That sent the suits packing.

"What? What is all this?" Lok asked, confused.

Dante helped him up before answering him. "This. This is my house. Why don't you come inside?"

"Dante. I'll go and keep an eye on those suits. See if I can find out what DeFoe is up to." Sherlene said to him.

"Right. But be careful." Dante replied. "I think something's going on."

Sherlene nodded.

* * *

"Detective? Does that mean you're like a private eye?" Lok asked, inside Dante's house.

Dante leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. "Sure. But what I'm really interested in is ancient secrets like these." He held up the book Lok had been trying to get to him. "

Lok was leaning against the wall as he answered. "I guess those guys were too, huh?"

"Yeah. They're after this book of yours. Or rather what is left of it." Dante responded. Lok had dropped it into the water, while running from the suits at one point and now the pages were ruined.

"Well...It's not going to do anyone any good now." Lok said, despondently.

"Lok this is serious. The organization is a ruthless group with operatives in every government. The Huntik Foundation is full of strong seekers and they can protect you."

That was enough to send Lok off of the edge. "No! No more monsters! No more secret societies! You don't know what today's been like for me!" Lok shouted.

"Lok." Dante uttered, trying to reason with him.

* * *

Sherlene was wandering through Venice following the suits. That was when she discovered that they were grouping up and going back to Dante's house. As she began to make her way, with her mobile phone out to call her mother, several more appeared out of nowhere.

"Well. Well. Well." they uttered.

Sherlene rolled her eyes. "I've not got time for this." she uttered.

"Get her before she can run off to Dante Vale and stop our mission!"

"Oh. What's your mission? You might as well tell me since you're going to...what was that phrase you used...stop me?" Sherlene replied, mockingly.

"Augerfrost!" one of the suits cast.

Sherlene cast honourguard and blocked the spell. "Now I really was wanting a nice relaxing day after such a boring day of school. But you guys leave me no choice." Sophie put her headphones in and blasted her music as she summoned her titan and muttered something. She couldn't hear it but she knew that her titan, Sirena, who looked more like a very beautiful woman, with flawless and fair skin, was singing. Sherlene watched with a smile as her enemies dropped down in a deep sleep. That when Sherlene called them back.

"Time to go then." uttered Sherlene to herself.

* * *

Back at Dante's house Dante had just persuaded Lok to stay by explaining to him that the amulet that Lok had brought, he had bonded with him. The man had explained to him that he was a seeker, before throwing him the amulet back.

"He's right, friend." a voice said and Lok turned around to look at small creature with wings and a tail. "When you've been around as long as I have, let's just say you get a feel for these things."

Lok gasped. "It's you."

Dante checked his phone which had just buzzed in his pocket. It was from Sherlene. He read the text and wandered to the window.

"You see my boy; the connection between seekers and titans are special abilities. And you can't say you haven't felt that power can you."

"Lok forget Cherit a minute and look." Dante interrupted.

"What is it?" Lok asked.

"Someone just raised the stakes." Dante responded before looking back down at the group of seekers outside including DeFore and Grier.

"There's no way out!" cried Cherit as he flew over to Dante.

"Did I mention that I have a history file tomorrow?" Lok asked before looking down nervously at the group below. Dante frowned his eyebrows as he began to think of something.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlene began to run along the rooftops on her way back to Dante's house. It was obviously getting darker. As soon as she got there, she cast an invisibility spell and made her way in via the roof entrance. She just made it into the living area, when she heard Lok speak.

"Great. We're surrounded by suits." complained Lok, as he looked out of Dante's window.

"My friends at the Huntik Foundation made sure this house was well protected." Dante assured him, before walking to his desk and using the dial on his phone to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside was an amulet, which he took out. "Our enemies won't find it so easy to get inside."

"That's right Lok." Cherit added. "We're safe inside these walls."

"You can come out now Sherlene." Dante uttered.

Sherlene became visible. "Safe huh?"

"As much as you think you're not my enemy, even though I did tell your mother the last time you cut school."

"Hey. Thanks for reminding me about that. I almost bought you a Christmas present." Sherlene responded.

"I don't meant to interrupt or anything but is all we're going to do is hide and wait until they get bored and take off?"

"No." Dante replied before removing Lok's father's journal from his pocket. "Remember this? We have a mystery to solve."

Sherlene grimaced. "Why does everyone wanna solve mysteries? Can't we just gas those guys down there? I read a book my father gave me on -"

Dante drew Sherlene a look. "Maybe you should stand at the window. You might scare them off with that bad attitude of yours."

" 'Scuse me for trying to help. But if you want me to go."

"You might as well stay now." Dante replied.

* * *

Dante made his way into the attic, everyone following him, including Cherit. Lok paused and looked around in amazement. Sherlene walked past him, ready to keep on continuing but since everyone had stopped to talk for a moment, she did too.

"Whoah." Cherit uttered. "Dante; are we using the roof exit?"

"The roof?" Lok asked, making his way over to Dante. "What if they see us?"

"We'll be careful." Dante replied, not sounding worried. "But in case things get complicated..." He removed the amulet he'd taken from the hidden compartment in the phone and held it out to Lok. "Take this."

When Lok took the amulet, a light immediately shone from it.

"He's a natural as I said." Cherit uttered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lok. "What is that?"

"Just more insurance." replied Dante, smiling. "The details are gonna have to wait. Come on."

"Oh finally! I was thinking we were all gonna crash up here." remarked Sherlene dryly. "We could have ordered pizza if you told me."

Everyone but Lok began heading out, as the boy was still hesitant. He pondered for a moment and then began to make his way out.

* * *

Everyone crowed on the roof and looked down to the ground below, hidden by a sort of fence. "Look there." Cherit said.

"By the time they realized we skipped out they'll be long gone." Lok remarked.

Dante stepped out onto a visible part of the roof, deliberately letting his feet clank against the tiles to attract the organization's attention. "That's a nice house you're checking out. Dabbling in real estate? And here I thought you were book collectors." He walked to the end of the roof before pulling out the journal. "If you want it then come and get it. But I warn you; collecting suits is my hobby."

"I thought collecting those trench coats of yours was a hobby." remarked, Sherlene.

"Dude what are you doing?" Lok cried, climbing out to him.

"Taunting them. Leading them away from here"

"But I thought you said your house was indestructible!" he replied.

"Maybe; but my neighbors aren't."

"Oh forget them, they're idiots." Sherlene uttered.

Dante grabbed Lok as the suits began to attack and then he jumped to the next roof, Cherit following him.

Sherlene stood for a moment, looking down at the suits. She just wished, she'd not already used Sirena. It was already risky as it was using her before. She could cause anyone with sixteen metres to pass out if they heard her and there was absolutely a great number of people in that radius.

She shook her head and then began to following Dante and Lok.

* * *

They came to a bridge, where two redcap titans lay in wait. "They just keep coming."

Sherlene took her amulet in her hands again. "I don't care if they are gonna have a nap along with -."

Dante held his hand up to stop her. Sherlene was reckless but she never disobeyed an order from him. She respected him too much.

"There's only two this time." Dante uttered before two suits dropped down out of nowhere.

"Augerfrost!" they both cast, everyone dodging out of the way. Lok feel, knocking himself for six. Sherlene sighed and rolled her eyes before going over to check on him.

Dante held an amulet as he looked at the suits with determination. "Awaken Freelancer."

Dante, Freelancer began charging towards the two redcaps who were charging towards them.

"Augerfrost!" the suits cast again but Freelancer blocked the attack with his shield.

"Keep an eye on him." Sherlene told Cherit, when she noticed Lok was beginning to move again.

She charged on a head herself and used hyperstride to jump towards one of the suits, kicking them in the head as she jumped off of him, making him land into the water.

Look stood up and smiled. "Arlgiht, let's go."

Out of nowhere a girl and her humanoid looking titan appeared and began attacking a redcap. Sherlene grimaced. Sophie Casterwill from school. _Great. Just great. _

Then a man with with martial arts styled clothing appeared and knocked out a suit.

"Cool." Lok uttered as the caramel haired girl turned to the man with the martial arts clothing.

"Thank you Santiago." Sophie thanked him. "That will be all."

"Sophie! I guess this means you're a seeker, too." Lok said, greeting her again.

"Nice work." Dante praised. "With moves like those, you'll be an elite seeker someday."

Sophie turned to Dante and smiled and by the way her eyes went all wide, Sherlene grimaced even more. _Not another one. _

"Well, yes, I've been training since I was little." she replied in a daze for a few seconds and then she changed her tune. "Hey what do you mean someday?!"

"Lok? This girl a friend of yours." asked Dante.

"He wishes." muttered Sherlene, leaning against the fencing of the bridge. No one heard her however.

"Sure. She's Sophie Casterwill." Lok said.

"Pleased to meet you, Dante Vale."

"Oh look everyone's saying hello. Wonderful." commented Sherlene. Again her mutterings were not heard.

"Casterwill huh?" Dante asked.

Lok looked confused for a moment then turned to Sophie. "Sophie. I thought you already knew Dante."

Sherlene burst into laughter, causing everyone to draw her a look. "Bet she wish she did." she muttered under her breath.

"Well." Sophie began. "Not exactly. You see Dante's foundation's number one seeker. He is famous."

When she laughed after that statement, Sherlene rolled her eyes and tried not to roll her eyes again.

"Hey!" Lok said, laughing. "You're a celebrity."

"Why don't you give her an autographed photo Dante. She can put it under her pillow." Sherlene said under her breath.

"Very funny." Dante remarked, not in the mood. He turned to her. "We should take cover, Sophie. Do you have somwhere we can go?"

Sherlene sighed. She'd have offered Dante help if her mother had not had a mission going on with her own team.

Sophie nodded. "Follow me. I have got the perfect place."

"Sherlene you might as well join us." Dante said. "If you can behave yourself."

"I suppose she can come but how do you two know each other?" Sophie answered.

"Well his mum and my mum used to train together before they went their separate ways with different teams but they're still friends and Dante's like my big brother. I know it's cliche but that's it."

"So you're a seeker too?" Sophie asked.

"Last time I checked."

"She helped me out." Lok replied.

"Hmmn. Well I suppose if you're Dante's beginner then you can come."

"Yeah. I'm Dante's beginner. That's it." Sherlene replied, monotone like. "Totally don't know why we don't leave all the deductions to you, you totally get them correct."

Sophie put her hands on her hips. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Sherlene." Dante scolded.

"Sorry. I'm just cranky because I've not had my afternoon coffee yet."

* * *

"You live here?" Lok asked, Sophie as they stepped up to a mansion. "It is huge!"

"I _am _the heir to the Casterwill fortune. I'm therefore expected to live up to certain standards." she replied as they went into the hallway, made of marble. Sherlene looked around with her eyes. "A dorm doesn't exactly cut it."

"You should see the dark wood in my Uncle's country estate." Sherlene cut in. _What's wrong? Does she not want to mingle with the commoners?_

"Well then..." Sophie began, ignoring Sherlene.

Before she could finish, her butler (LeBlanche) stepped in. "This way please."

"This is my attendant LeBlanche." explained Sophie. "He'll show you to the tea room."

"Hmmn. Fancy." Cherit muttered, before everyone started pouring into Sophie's living room.

* * *

A/N Gonna end it there because I'm not going to writing it an episode a chapter. None of you will believe how much trouble it took me to find second episode. I lost it off of my computer and then all the youtube channels didn't have it, so I had to get it online on a website.

Ah well.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante sat drinking in the tea room. Lok was in the room too with Cherit and Sherlene. The latter was sitting on a chair with her knees up to her chest and staring into space. She still hadn't called her mother, but she'd doubt if her mum would have even noticed if she'd came home or not. Though, she could bet a million euros her uncle would know.

"Lok? Have you thought about what I said?" she heard Dante ask her classmate. Sherlene looked over to Lok who had been pacing.

He removed his amulet from his pocket. "There is no way I'm going to run and this is really my world now. I'm gonna live in it!" He began to approach Dante. "Please Dante teach me."

"That's a great idea." Cherit said as he turned around and flew over to him. "What say you Dante?"

Sherlene raised her eyebrows.

"That way I can find out what happened to my dad." Lok added.

That made Sherlene sigh. She'd spent a few years wondering who her father was, and now she knew he existed and he knew about her, but didn't want her, it was tough. She rarely saw anyone in her family. The only person she spent a lot of time with was Dante. Looking at Lok and observing him, taking into account the journal and the amulet situation, she could tell Lok had lost his father in some way or another. He'd gone missing. If she was in Lok's position and that was her mother then she would want to know too.

"Sorry." began Dante as he stood up to leave. "I'm a professional treasure hunter and private eye. I don't come cheap. You can't afford me."

Sherlene was about to offer Lok her own teaching but Sophie suddenly blocked Dante's exit, leaning against the door frame. "But I can."

"Sophie." Lok began.

Sherlene coughed and stood up. "So what's in it for you, Sophie?"

"I don't understand." Sophie replied.

"Why would you help Lok who've you haven't really spoken to until today unless there was something in it for you. Do share with the rest of the class."

"Do you have a job for me?" Dante asked.

"I want you to discover what happened to Lok's father and train us to be top seekers along the way."

"That's not that easy." Dante replied.

"I'll give you double what the Foundation pays you."

"Plus expenses?"

Sherlene blinked.

"Plus expenses." Sophie assured him.

There was silence for a while before Dante answered, taking off the dark shades he had been wearing. "Miss. You've got yourself a deal."

He shook hands with her and Cherit and Lok went crazy where as Sherlene stood and folded her arms. She was waiting for it. The moment where her question would be answered. She knew it would come soon.

"Sophie. Thanks for your help. This really means a lot to me." Lok thanked the Casterwill heiress.

"No sweat. According to the journal your father was looking for the Ancient Amulet of Will."

"It's a Casterwill artifact right?" asked Cherit with a smile.

"And the penny drops." Sherlene mumbled.

"I see. So you're going to find my dad and then the amulet."

_"Believe me if she could find it without really finding your dad, she'd do it." _Sherlene thought to herself.

"We'll start tomorrow as soon as you two are out of school." Dante said to them.

"Sure." Lok said with a nod.

"For now. You can all stay here since both your places are being watched by the Organization." Sophie told them, offering them accommodation. Sherlene raised her eyebrows. She just hoped the girl wasn't going to invent some weird love potion and drug Dante with it.

"Well if you two are safe, I'll be making my way home." Sherlene said.

"You can stay too; if you want that is." Sophie informed Adler.

Sherlene shook her head. "Thanks but I'll go home. Foundation aren't watching me."

"All the same you shouldn't go home on your own." Dante told her.

"I'll be fine. I'm always fine. I'm used to being on my own anyway." Sherlene replied, looking away. "See you around, Vale."

"I expect to see you tomorrow." Dante told her. "You're not getting out of work that easily. You can help Sophie and Lok."

"Yeah!" Lok said cheerfully. "You totally helped me out. Thanks for that."

Sophie snorted.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys after school." Sherlene said before exiting Sophie's house.

* * *

Lok and Sophie made their way out of school with Lok treating his history exam as the end of the world. "So how did you do Lok?" Sophie asked him.

"I was right; it wasn't scary." Lok replied at his wits end. "It was terrifying, horrifying. Petrifying!"

Sherlene wandered up to them. "Hey." she said, patting Lok's shoulder. "It's only history. Your'e knowledge will never be perfect unless you've experienced it."

"What's wrong?" Dante walked up and asked the kids, concerned. "Did Organization trying something at school?"

"If only I was so lucky." Lok stated.

"At least then he wouldn't have bombed the history test."

Sherlene snorted. "Organization aren't that stupid. I mean they're stupid but not that bad. There is too many people here. I worry sometimes my uncle has one of his assassins in here from the SAS to make sure nobody tries to kill me. So I doubt anyone would cause trouble."

Sophie's eyes widened at how casual Sherlene was about assassins.

"Shall we go?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Sophie replied.

Lok still looked a bit worried over the test. "Really don't worry about it." Sherlene said to him as they began walking. "You did your best. That's all that mattered. No one's perfect at everything, even the things they're good at."

'Thanks." he said, bowing his head. "Still wish Organization had tried something."

"Me too. I was bored and wanted to get out." Sherlene replied.

* * *

Everyone was in Sophie's library, which was as big as one you'd find in public. Sherlene looked around amazed. All she had was a simple bookcase with a few books she read and then the science based books she got from her father. She hated him for it. She didn't want to be interested in science like he was. But sadly she was.

Sherlene picked a book out of the bookcase, while she listened to the conversation going on between, Dante, Lok and Cherit. Sophie was upstairs. She knew she wasn't _really _needed. Dante just included her because Sherlene didn't really have anything better to do or anyone better to be with.

"A seeker's power source is the strength of will dwelling in his heart and mind." Cherit informed Lok.

"It let's you use powers and invoke titans." Dante added, as he examined a bookshelf.

"When you touched your father's amulet, it triggered your seeker powers." Cherit explained as he began picking a book off of another shelf.

Lok pulled his father's amulet from his pocket and looked at it. "It's not doing much today." the boy said. "You don't think I broke it did you?"

"That amulet's tricky for a beginner. The effects you felt yesterday were jump started by your awakening."

"Maybe if you master the basics, Dante will let you give your father's amulet a go." Cherit said, as Dante removed a book from the shelf.

"Ok! Let's get started then." Lok replied enthusiastically.

Sherlene looked at them all and sighed.

"The key to using all powers is controlling them on command." Dante explained to Lok as he sat a book on a table. "Watch me."

Dante showed Lok, himself casting boltflare.

"Seekers learn most powers by pouring over ancient tomes" began Cherit a smile on his face. "But a simple ones like boltflare can be picked up with the aid of fine teacher. Try it Lok."

"OK." Lok replied, moving his hand up like Dante had done when he cast boltflare. "Here goes. Boltflare!"

And of course nothing happened.

"Strange." Dante uttered. "Even a seeker half-your age should be able to conjure a candlelight."

"What it takes..." began the stern Sophie Casterwill, reaming upstairs at her desk "is hard work and study. That's not Lok's style."

"Yeah but it's totally the style of those half Lok's age." muttered, Sherlene.

"For this I would work hard but I guess it wouldn't do any good." Lok answered her.

"Don't worry. Most people when they learn boltflare don't stress over History files. You've got a lot on and that can well...interfere. You just need to concentrate a little more."

"Lok." began Dante, turning to look at him. "Remember that amulet I gave you?"

He took out Freelancer's amulet. "Hey isn't this a...what did you call it? Freelancer!"

A light colored light began to shine from the amulet.

"Hi ho!" cheered Cherit. "What's this?"

Sophie made a noise of surprise from upstairs in the library. Dante smiled and Sherlene nodded. It was like she had expected it to happen.

They looked up to Freelancer who stood onto of the banister upstairs.

"It's as I said; I knew it!" Cherit exclaimed.

"What happened?" Lok asked. "What did I just do?"

Freelancer jumped down to Lok, very gracefully. Lok looked at him for a moment. "He's asking me what I want. Right?"

"It called the bond. Titans don't usually talk. Cherit is an exception. Seekers and titans share a bond that let's them communicate." explained Foundation's best seeker.

"That's so cool!" Lok uttered.

"Alright. Alright." Sophie's voice uttered. "Now how about giving me a hand so we can finish up sometime today?"

Sherlene drew her a look and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry that Lok summoning his titan without hard work and study, bothered you that much."

Sophie just drew her a grimace.

* * *

"Any luck yet?" Lok asked Sophie, before walking over to lean over her as she read.

"Not really. There's not much in the journal that survived."

"We better hurry. Once the sun goes down, the organization will make their move."

"That's less than two hours from now." Lok complained.

"Think Lok; when you were reading through the journal before was there anything about the Amulet of Will?" Sophie asked him.

"Maybe. What was it?" Lok asked himself. "The Ancient amulet of Will sleeps with The Golem."

"Golem?" Dante uttered, turning around to look at the kids.

"The myth of the Golem originated in Prauge. I know just the book." Sophie said cheerfully.

"I don't understand." Sherlene said. Dante looked at her, she was reading, while sitting on the banister. "Isn't the Golem like an assassin?"

"Yes but they have to get their name somewhere, Sherlene." Dante replied before walking up to Lok. "Prauge is called the city of mysteries for a reason. It's a dangerous place for a treasure hunt."

"Really? Does that mean we're going?" Lok asked.

Sherlene smirked. It always meant that.

"Probably." Dante answered the boy.

"No!" They all looked around to see Santiago, Sophie's bodyguard who had appeared to help her the day before. "Prauge is too dangerous. My lady will not go."

Sherlene scoffed. "Try telling her that." she muttered to herself.

"You must be Santiago; Sophie's bodyguard." Dante said to him.

"I took an oath to keep Sophie safe from danger..." he began as he approached, Dante a stick behind his back. "in any form. But in such a city even I cannot protect her. I will not let you recklessly endanger her life."

"You should take it up with her but I gotta tell ya, she doesn't strike me as the type to change her mind." Dante told him.

Sherlene raised an eyebrow. "Oh so he's noticed." she muttered.

"This is between me and you." Sanitago said, pointing his finger at him.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"There's only one way to know what you're made of. Fight me one on one." was the reply. Sherlene raised both eyebrows that time. This wasn't going to end for Santiago without leaving his ego more than bruised.

Dante grabbed a mop, leaning against a bookcase and spun it around as he spoke. "If you wanna dance; I'll show you some steps."

* * *

The duel ended with Santiago having his hand caught in a rope, tied around one of the stair spindles. "You've been well trained." Dante said, standing on a banister. "But this duel is over."

"Nice going." Lok praised his teacher.

"Are you satisfied now, Santiago?" Cherit asked Sophie's bodyguard.

"Urghh. How much longer before the Organization shows up?" Lok asked. Sherlene who had just finished filming Dante beat Santiago, was putting her phone back at the time. Lok's words brought her to realize she'd forgotten to think about that and she frowned, looking at Dante. Dante nodded to her and she suddenly disappeared, invisible.

* * *

"Apparently there was a seeker named Jodis Lore." Dante said to Sophie and Lok as he stood and read a book.

"And I bet he had that Will amulet." Lok said looking over Sophie's shoulder and into the book.

"I think we're getting close." Sophie commented, running her hand along the book.

"I don't want to jinx it." said Cherit. "But I think you're right."

Dante turned to the kids. "Sophie, get every book you can on Lore." he ordered them.

"Dante! What are we looking for?" Lok asked.

"Who knows. Just follow your instincts."

"You're right."

"I'll help!" Cherit, said before raising a finger.

There was a thud suddenly and then...

"We won't!"

They all looked down to see Defore, Grier and a bunch of suits. "Now then." DeFoe uttered.

"We were so close!" Sophie uttered.

"We still are!" Dante told her before jumping down to ground level.

"I think Sophie can do this faster without me." Lok said, turning to Cherit. "We should help, Dante."

"Aye! That's the spirit." encouraged the titan. Santiago thought for a moment, he'd been leaning against bookcase silently and then he jumped down like Dante, just as a suit with fair ginger hair, summoned a Redcap.

A female suit with long orange hair then summoned Minddrone. It was beginning to look more and more dismal.

"If you boys want a fight; you've got one." Dante told them, taking out his own amulet. "Caliban!"

As Caliban soon as Caliban was summoned he took out a Redcap, and then Santiago knocked two suits into a bookcase with Touchwrap.

"Thank you for the assist." Dante said to Santiago as they went back to back with one another, preparing for their next strike.

"I still don't trust you." replied Santiago.

Lok and Cherit dropped buckets on the heads of two suits suddenly, blinding them. "Thanks Cherit. But we're just getting started." he said to his new furry friend.

They went to pick up more buckets but they came eye to eye with two suits, who had two Redcaps behind them.

* * *

Downstairs, Dante and Santiago were still fighting some of the suits off and then Grier stepped in, with an amulet of his own. "Charge. Breaker!"

A very large bear like looking creature appeared and charged for Caliban.

"This is taking too long!" complained DeFore before summoning one of his own titans, Kreutalk.

After dodging an attack of acid from DeFoe's titan, Santiago summoned Shinobi.

Sherlene watched, still invisible as she pondered on what to do. Did she join them, fighting or did she wait for the right moment. And she had to give Dante warning.

* * *

Dante jumped in front of a spell attack on Sophie, taking the full brunt of it. "Dante are you okay?" Lok asked him.

"Yeah." Dante said. "But I think it's time we left."

Suddenly they all heard music, as though it was coming out of someone's very loud headphones. "Whatever you do, don't listen. Cover your ears!" Dante ordered them.

"Why?" Lok asked.

"It's safer that way."

They all covered their ears and could faintly hear singing. When it was over Dante looked down to see that the suits were unconscious, sleeping. Sherlene was visible again, standing among them, taking her headphones out of her ears. Sirena nodded to Sherlene before returning to her amulet.

"I think these books have everything we need." Sophie said.

"Then we'll take them with us." Dante told her. "I think we should leave before they wake up."

"I second that!" Lok told him.

"Well done on summoning Freelancer by the way." Sherlene congratulated him, as she made her way upstairs.

"Thanks!" Lok replied.

"Come on. Let's move." Dante said to them. Sherlene and Lok helped Sophie carry the books out of the library as they made their way out.

* * *

Sherlene packed her stuff for Prauge and then went downstairs to let her mum know she was going. "Mum -" she began.

Irene was on the phone, she put her hand to the microphone end and turned to her daughter. "In a minute sweetheart, I'm on the phone."

"Sorry about that." Irene said to whoever she was talking to. "We should probably get over there and check it out anyway."

Sherlene went up and hugged her mum, who kissed her forehead while she still talked on the phone and then the girl went and grabbed her stuff before leaving. There was no point in telling her mother anyway. Her mother probably wouldn't notice.

* * *

They all met up at the airport, ready to go to Prauge. Sherlene paid for her own ticket, while Sophie went to pay for Dante's and Lok's and her own.

"I would love to see Prauge." Lok told Dante. "It would be nice to get away from this suit infested city."

"Prauge's a hundred times worse." Dante informed him and Lok's hope fell.

"What? Come on!" Lok uttered.

Cherit popped out of Dante's bag to back up Dante's statement. "It's the truth. Prauge is the Organization's home."

"Are you serious?" Lok asked, he just wasn't catching a break. He sighed and slumped down to the floor to sit down.

At that moment, Santaigo approached Dante and bowed to him on the floor. "Forgive me Mr Vale."

"I forgive you already! Now get off of the floor before you attract a crowd!" Dante replied before helping Santiago up. "You just did what you thought was right."

"No I was jealous but you're far more fit to protect the lady than I am. I'm trusting you to have her safely returned home."

"Sure." Dante assured him. "She is my client."

They bowed to one another and Santiago made his way off.

* * *

On the plane, Sherlene sat on her own, looking out of the window, day dreaming. And then she heard Lok and Cherit talking. So she tuned in.

"What's wrong?" Cherit asked Lok. "Trouble sleeping?"

"I was just thinking, Santiago risked everything for Sophie. He's not even related to her."

"Aye. He's brave."

"Makes me feel like an idiot. Yesterday I was about ready to give up on my dad."

Sherlene sighed. At least Lok's dad wasn't a sociopath.

"No Lok, don't say that." Cherit said to the boy.

"Don't worry Cherit, I never wanna think like that again. I'll become a seeker and I'll follow in my dad's footsteps."

"Someone's enthusiastic." muttered Sherlene to herself, before looking out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I decided to do some bits in Sherlene's POV. Since not much is different but obviously she has thoguhts etc to what's going on that I find from first person is easier to put across. **

* * *

**Sherlene's POV **

I stand leaning against the wall in our huge suit at a Foundation hotel in Prauge. There is a large table in the middle of the room, where Sophie, Lok and Cherit were all seated. I don't know why I even came. Dante asked me to but in all honesty I know that like before with helping Lok and Sophie; it was a pity thing. I say one thing for Dante I think he cares about me more than my actual family all put together. It shouldn't hurt; but it does.

I watch as Dante walks over to the table with a Hotlome. "Seekers. We have a mission." he says, addressing Sophie, and Lok. He puts his hand over the Hotlome and gives it a command. "Show me the Prauge central cemetery."

The Holtome opens up, showing a 3D map of the cemetery in a green holographic form. I watch from where I am just now.

"Cool!" Lok comments, enthusiastically. "Is that a hologram?"

"Not quite." answers Miss Casterwill. "It's a Holtome."...that shows holograms. Personally I don't see the difference. "Seeker groups like the Foundation use them to plan missions, gather information and analyze titans."

Dante is next to speak again. "Based on the information Sophie gathered our goal is the tomb of the wise man of Prauge. Jodis Lore." A card appears, hovering above the 3D map image. It is a mission card. "Mission: the Golem of Prauge. Reach Prauge Central cemetery. Find and access Jodis Lore's tomb and gather clues about the Golem."

I wander over closer as he talks to look at the 3D map, where there is 3D images of Sophie, Lok and Dante. Thanks for noticing I'm still here!"After dark we'll enters through here." continues Dante before showing the entrance via the cemetery gates, which open as he touches them.

"Now that's what I call interactive; I bet you could play killer video games on this thing." Lok says, impressed.

I smirk suddenly. _Oh you can. _

"If there really is an underground area, it can't be any larger than this." says Dante, before pointing to the map. "It's likely we'll be relying on small and medium sized titans like Soulwing and Sabriel."

An image of Soulwing appeared as the Holotome began to speak. "Soulwing. Attack: 1 Defence: 1. Type: Chrono Titan Scout. Size: Small. Special Abilties: Flight."

Then the Holotome showed Sabriel. "Sabriel. Attack: 3. Defense: 2. Type: Chrono Titan Warrior. Size: Average. Special Abilities: Unaffected by injury.

I check my phone, which has a dozen text messages as I continue to listen. I roll my eyes. My uncle has finally noticed I've left Venice. Hmmn. Interesting.

"How cool is that?!" Lok asks even more impressed.

"What if the Organization gets wind of our plan?" asks Cherit.

Soulwing suddenly flies onto Dante's shoulder and I smile. I have always wanted a titan like Soulwing. I love Sirena, don't get me wrong. But I can't exactly summon her all the time. And also; with Soulwing you can pass it off for being a pet bird. Fair enough the Egyptian like thing around his neck doesn't help for passing of as an ordinary bird but you can say it's accessorizing. Sirena is like my friend. And I'm only allowed to summon her in an emergency. I need to get a grip and stop feeling sorry for myself.

"They already have." Dante says informatively.

"You're kidding." Lok says. I sometimes wonder about that boy. Does Dante look he's kidding? "What do we do?"

"Relax." says Dante. "This hotel belongs to The Huntik Foundation. We'll be safe for a while."

For a while, huh? Not much comfort for blondie is it?

"It's not like a few suits would be any problem for you, right Dante?" Sophie asks him. I roll my eyes. Seriously; this girl! She walked over to the Dante and The Holotome as she continued. "Hey. Let me show you my idea."

I think I want to burn my eyes out! She's trying to flirt. I really wonder about this girl! Really do!

"Hey! I got an idea." Lok interrupts. I can see he's obviously a little envious of the attention Dante's getting. Oh to be foolish and wear your heart on your sleeve like that. Poor boy. "Why don't we take a break?" He pushes his chair back and stands up.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

She had midnight blue/black hair, an olive colored shirt on and a sort of greeney-gray pair of trousers on. She put her amulets in a bag she had, that went down to her side and she carried on walking, taking an earpiece out of her ear and dropping it on the ground in front of her, before crushing it with her boot as she continued walking. It was all part of her plan. She smiled as she did so.

* * *

**Sherlene's POV **

I am looking out of the window, at the world of Prauge below, suddenly I hear the sound of something screeching. That sound was all too familiar with a Redcap. I turn around to see Dante, and Sophie have arisen from their seats just as Lok rushes out from the bathroom, a Redcap following him.

"How did that get in here?" Sophie shrieks.

One appears suddenly and grasps Sophie's ankle, dragging her down. "No!" she shrieks as she lands on the ground with a thud. Dante kicks the door of a wardrobe as one tries to get out of it.

I cast Augerfrost at the one, grabbing onto Sophie to try and help. Dante had the same idea only he cast, Raypulse. Sophie was free and she went to Dante's side, squatting.

"Soulwing!" Dante orders the bird, sending it to save Lok from the other redcap, chasing him.

I begin bombarding the redcap with spells, or I try to until it eventually knocks me into the wall. I so want to take my amulet off from around my neck and summon Sirena. But that's only frowned upon.

Two suits pour into the room as I pick myself up and crack my neck. They're gonna pay for this. They are both charging spells in their hands, in beautiful blue orbs. I have to admit, sometimes the suits have style. Even their suits! Although; they're kind of giving me grief so I'm not going to take their style into account while they are trying to hurt Dante.

They aim for Sophie and Dante who are behind a table. Does the enemies not even notice me? I know I masted an invisibility spell but am I that invisible that even the people who are out to hurt my friends and I...Friends? Maybe they aren't. But I was right in their line of sight.

As well all get surrounded by the suits and their redcaps I do what I always do and look around, observing, trying to find the best thing to do. Yeah. A lot of use that's going to do!

Bang!

A suit gets knocked forward as the doors to the room is blasted open, smokey dust clouding who is entering for a second and then she is revealed. She has a small looking titan on her shoulder, awesome hair, and kick-ass books.

She casts Touchwrap, which results in the windows breaking. Her titan is next to attack a redcap.

This woman, attacking sends the suits into a state of distraction as they concentrate on her. Dante uses this as his chance to move.

"You shouldn't turn your back!" Dante informs them, charging at them. He knocks one out and if I'm not mistake, Cherit sends some of his power to take out a redcap.

I think Sophie feels left out from the brilliance so she raises her hand and dramatically shouts "I'll stop you."

Dante holds his hand up, telling her to lay off as he lets this woman finish off. I can guess why. She begins to run, and I watch her intrigued. Everything about her is so bad-ass. She jumps over the redcaps and lands at the window, before turning around, ready to summon yet another titan of hers.

"Impale them. Strix!" she ordered. Three creatures that looked like bugs appear, and split the redcaps in half and it sends them back to their amulets. She gives a small smirk and comments. "Serves you right."

Oh she's cool!

* * *

"So you're Zhalia Moon. The Foundation's new lone wolf. I've heard about you." Dante says to Zhalia, in a park we went to to talk since the hotel was no longer safe anymore. Zhalia was leaning against the tree. Something easy to do when you're not a fangirl fawning over Dante. Lok and Sophie were sitting on the grass and I was sitting against the other side of the tree, checking my texts and still not answering them.

"And you're Dante Vale. The Foundation's number one protégée. Of course, everyone's heard about you."

"Zhalia; so you work for The Foundation?" Lok asks, curiously.

"On contract. Just like Dante." she says.

"Thanks for the save." Lok tells her, gratefully. "Your powers were amazing. Even stronger than Sophie."

Oh you did not just say that did you, blondie? I smirk as Sophie makes a noise.

"I was in town on a mission." Zhalia continues. "When I happened to hear about The Organization infiltrating your hotel."

"You did us good friend." praises Cherit.

"I hope you weren't waiting around to be rescued. You got lucky. In this world you have to look out for yourself." I frown my eyebrows.

"We could have managed. At least then we would have had to pay for the windows." complains Sophie.

"No just your casket!" I call over to her.

"It bothers me that the Organization breached our hotel." Dante informs Zhalia. "Could they have a spy in the Huntik Foundation." Well duh, Dante! Are you really being that oblivious to that possibility? Or has Zhalia's awesomeness just sent you into a state of being in La La Land?

"Of course they could!" Zhalia replies. I smirk. "Haven't you heard the rumors about the one they call The Professor?"

"The Professor? Who's that?" Lok asks.

"The leader of the Organization." Dante explains. "Possibly the most dangerous man on earth."

Proof Dante hasn't met My Uncle in person and thinks I exaggerate.

"He is one of the world's most powerful seekers. His collection of amulets and ancient artifacts is largest in history. He manipulates heads of state as well as his own men, with the skill to control minds."

"So it's like a power?" Lok asks, with interest.

"No." disagrees Casterwill. "There is no magic I know of that can do that."

Oh so you know all the secrets to the world then?

* * *

I stay in the park as everyone else goes back to the hotel thinking it's safe. I don't know where Zhalia went but I'm sad she's gone. She seemed really awesome and really cool. I liked her.

I answer an incoming call to my phone from my mum. "Hello." I answer.

"Sherlene. Where are you?" she asks. She sounds angry.

"Out." I reply.

"Out?! Is that it?!"

"It's alright. I'm with Dante. He asked me to come to Prauge with him."

"Prauge?! You never told me you were leaving the country. You always do this you know."

"No you never listen to me because...You know what forget it. At least when I just disappear off it forces you to act like you give a crap about be."

I end the call and groan, before thumping my head against the tree.

* * *

**A/N I know it's not the full episode but I"m doing the chapters by what's going on. Keep every sort of mission separate. Rather than piling everything in the one chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

I sit on the balcony outside the hotel room, leaning against the railings, with my knees to my chest, noticing immediately how dark it's getting. It won't be long until we're heading off to the cemetery to find this Jodis Lore guy's tomb. I sigh. I don't think it'll be long until the Organization make another move to attack us; and Prague is practically infested with them.

Perhaps if I'm lucky DeFoe will turn up and I can use him like a punchbag. Not that he'd last that long. I never used to be so violent but I guess times change, huh?

My thoughts are interrupted by the balcony door opening, making that clicking noise it does when the handle is turned. I look up to see Dante. "We'll be leaving soon. You should grab your gear."

"I have everything I need." I inform him, looking back up to the sky. I think in another world I'd have elected to be an astronaut but the amount of effort it takes in my current life would be too much work and besides, I study chemistry and biology. Not physics. My mum wouldn't let me pick three, sadly. She felt that I shouldn't 'put all my eggs in the one basket' and focus on one field. I always have music as a back up. That and history. And it's not like I'd have a problem with school stuff. I understand textbooks. Probably better than I understand humans, and titans. I sigh, and I can see my own breath escape in a vapour.

"Thanks for coming, Sherlene." Dante says suddenly, bringing me once again to the present, and reality.

"Do you really mean that?" I ask, sharply. I didn't mean to snap the way I did. I guess I'm just in shock. Okay, there maybe some bitter feelings tucked behind that question too. Like, why did you not say that to me earlier?

He looks at me and I think I can see a puzzled look on his face. Really, sometimes I think men are just so oblivious! I'm surprised he remembered I came on the plane! I roll my eyes and look away, shaking my head before letting out more air.

"Perhaps next time though, Sherlene. You could at least leave a note to tell your mother you'll be joining me on a mission. Just so she doesn't get too worried." he remarks. I look up at him, my fists clenching. How dare he say that! I stand up and barge past him. Oh I really, really, really want to punch something.

"What's wrong, Sherlene?" Lok asks me as soon I storm into the hotel room and grab my bauble from the table. What's wrong? What's wrong, Lok? I'm just severely, utterly angry. I would try and explain to you but you probably wouldn't get it!

I just sigh and shrug to reply to him. Seriously though, I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me to do something about things. It was not my fault, my mother had better things to do while talking shop to whoever it was she was on the bloody phone to! I'm surprised she even noticed I was gone!

"Haven't we got a cemetery to go to?" I ask, through my teeth, and also my frustrations.

We approach the cemetery, in single file until we got to the gates. Dante is the one to open one of them. We all have torches so we can see where we are going without casting boltlare. In America though, torches are called flashlights. Which does sound better. Torches were more like a piece of wood with fire on them, and then has technology progressed, a metal iron with a hydrocarbon. And my thoughts are wandering again...This is why I bump into things. I just go off one one, inside my head and not pay attention. Although I suppose it's better than listening to Sophie, right?

"Everyone stay together." Dante says to us, with a warning tone. "And remember the plan."

"Umm. What plan?" I ask, with a smug smile.

"Sherlene. Try and take this seriously." Dante says to me.

"I'll do my best." I mutter. "But I'm making no promises."

I look around as we walk in. The cemetery is a mess. There's tombstones toppled over on one another. It's like something from The Adams Family's backyard. Although it is kinda cool I suppose. I like graveyards. Why am I so weird, again? Oh right, maybe because my dad was an ex-drug addict. Instead of passing the addiction on to me, he just passed on the effects of taking drugs? That's a bit far fetched, Sherlene. Shut up!

"According to the legend…" Sophie begins to prattle on, sending me to my usual habit of rolling my eyes. "Jodis Lore made the golem out of Vltava river clay, then brought it to life by writing the word truth on its forehead."

I kind of prefer the folklore on the assassin Golem to this one. "What would have happened if he wrote lie on its forehead?" I ask.

"I thought Dante asked you to take this seriously." Sophie remarks.

"My bad. Sorry." I reply.

I scan the ground suddenly and notice footprints. That don't resemble ours. Time to put my guard back up. You shouldn't have had it done in the first place, though. Should you have, Sherlene?

It's just hard to believe all this is in the middle of the city." Lok utters. Why is everyone getting so sentimental?

"That's why all the graves are on top of each other." Sophie tells him. Her torchlight runs along the graves for emphasis. "There wasn't any room."

Finally, my question about the footprints is answered when Sophie's light discovers the figure of Zhalia Moon. I grin. Zhalia is here.

"There will be room enough for more if you're not careful." Zhalia comments, dryly. I chuckle. If I should be so lucky! Wait that sounds if you wouldn't mind Sophie being put in a grave. No wonder people think you're a freak.

"Zhalia! Are you stalking us?!" Sophie asks.

"Oh yeah because a top seeker like Miss Moon would really spend her time stalking the likes of you!" I say to Sophie. "Get a grip."

"What do you mean the likes of me?" Sophie asks, wandering over to engage me in a face to face competition of who can pull away from who last. I just stare her down.

"Well it could be mean that you're not worthy of Miss Moon's stalking." I reply, in a sweet voice.

"Now hold on -"

"Take it easy!" Dante says, loudly. Probably to get over Sophie's voice. "I asked her to come."

"What?!" Sophie asks, turning around to look at Dante. Obviously she doesn't like the competition. Oh Zhalia you should come with us more often.

"Huzzah! Finally someone with some common sense other than me. No offence Dante but you're a man and all." I remark.

"Prague is a hostile place." Zhalia says as she wanders over to stand beside Dante. "Foundation operatives have to stay close."

Sophie isn't going to like this. Not to mention, Dante should find better ways to invite a woman on a date. Like, without Lok and Sophie and me there. And maybe take her to the movies like a normal person? At least that's what I think normal persons do on dates.

"Not that close!" Sophie shrieked. God her voice goes through you like a knife! She's shining the light on Zhalia's face, almost blinding the poor woman. I think that brat really needs to grow up. Fair enough, we all crush on men. Well I don't. But still. Most people do. They don't have to behave like that!

"Come on Sophie." Lok says, probably doing his best to try and keep her on the prize, well the one other than Dante. "With her help we have a better chance of finding the amulet of Will and my dad."

Lok. She couldn't give a crap about your dad. But keep mentioning the great Casterwill artefact. Now, now, Sherlene. She might just be trying to be nice here. Maybe there isn't really an ulterior motive. It might just be a coincidence she wants The Amulet of Will too. Yay! I finally have a sense of humour! God I need to stop talking to myself like this.

I think I might need a psychiatrist. But then again can people blame me? I have to talk to myself because I'm the only one with any common sense left!

"You have some faith kid. You must have had a pretty easy life." Zhalia says to Lok. I frown my eyebrows.

"I did but I'm a seeker now." Lok replies.

"We'll say." she says.

"Oh enough with the sob stories." I complain, with a sigh. "Why don't we continue to try and get some work done before we all freeze to death? I don't suppose any of you remember than Organization are after what we are and could probably attack us at any minute."

"Jodis lore's tomb is this way." Dante informs us, before turning around beginning to walk on. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"Wouldn't that be painful?" I ask, as I begin to follow him.

After walking for a while with Sophie obviously not happy about Zhalia being there, we finally find the right tomb.

Sophie and Lok choose to take a rest, and sit on the ground close by to the tomb. I don't think I'd join them even if we were tighter than blood. I'm pretty sure I saw a few spiders. I don't want to take that risk. I hate spiders. But that's probably obvious. Cherit chooses to sit on top of the tombstone and Zhalia and Dante are standing beside one another, although probably more to Sophie's taste, not too close to one another.

I look at the words on the tombstone. Sorry that's not right. Inscription. You need to get yourself a better mental dictionary, Sherlene! Yeah. I do, don't I?...Anyway, it doesn't look at all inconsistent or filled with clues. The inscription I mean.

"It's just a normal inscription." Sophie says, examining the words on the tombstone.

"Lok. Wasn't there something in your journal about the golem?" asks Cherit.

Lok delves into his bag and removes the journal. "I've been trying to make it out but the page is ruined." He opens it up and begins reading it. "I think it says blood of the golem."

The Golem doesn't have blood. At least not this one. Wasn't the non assassin one made of clay?

"The Golem isn't flesh and blood." Sophie says. "It's made of clay."

She grabs a clump of the wet clay/mud on the ground and rubs it into the stone. "Sophie. Enough. That's not going to do anything." Zhalia says, already tired of trying the method. Wait a minute? What was it Sophie said about the Golem being brought to life by the word truth?

"Just watch." Dante says to Zhalia.

"The clay didn't bring the Golem to life." Lok says in realization. "A word did!"

"Aye." agrees Cherit. "The word truth."

Well here's some truth guys. This is getting boring. Why don't we all just smash our way through? Instead of dealing with all this.

"Sophie. Can you draw the symbol that represent truth?" Lok asks, Princess.

"It's a difficult symbol." Sophie replies. Such a shame. "But it goes something like this."

She begins to write the symbols, using the clay the way one would write words on a dresser or a shelf by clearing dust.

Almost as soon after Sophie finished writing the symbol, the ground began to shake.

"It's opening!" exclaims Cherit. Sound analysis, but a bit stating the obvious.

There is stairs, that obviously lead to tunnels or something. How neat. Jodis Lore was obviously quite smart. But then again, not smart enough. Really, if these people wanted to protect their treasure, then would they have not left so many clues scattered throughout history? I shake my head. Maybe it's more complicated than that though. Maybe I should stop thinking so much. It's giving me a headache.

We all make our way down but I notice Dante lingering behind. Lok must have noticed too because he speaks before I do. "Dante, aren't you coming?"

"Right behind you." he replies.

I think Dante's worried we're being followed. I should be so lucky. I'd take DeFoe or any other organization lackie over a whining Princess Casterwill anyday.

We carry on until we get to quite a wide corridor where there is two different shades of bricks, obviously made from different clay. Vltava river clay is what the golem created from. Or so the stories say. Perhaps the lighter clay would be the way to go.

"I smell a trap." mutters Zhalia, observing it attentively.

Yes obviously.

"The bricks are made of two different types of clay." Sophie says.

No shit.

"There must be a reason." Lok says.

Really?

"The Golem -" I begin.

"We don't have time." Dante interjects. His tone really isn't one to suggest he's in the mood for waiting around. I think he definitely thinks we're being followed. Or is worried we could have been. He's already making his way across the floor. "Only step on the lighter ones. The Golem was made from Vltava River clay. Remember? It only dries light."

"Dante Vale earns his reputation." mutters Zhalia as she follows him. I'm so glad she's not fangirling over it! Can we just kick Sophie out and put Zhalia on the team permanently?

There's a wooden door just a head, that Zhalia approaches. I think she's gonna trick and pick the lock. Can't we just kick the door down?

I can't help but notice Dante look at this watch, as it starts beeping. I don't think anyone else noticed.

"Stay here." Dante tells us, before making his way hastily to the other end of the corridor. I begin to walk forward but slowly. Come one? Dante's watch starts beeping like a heart monitor at a hospital, and then he tells us to stay here. This could be dangerous! And that's why I'm interested. Oh come on, I'm bored. Don't judge me! Besides, I'm still pissed off. Although, Zhalia's presence has cheered me up. I guess she reminds me a little of my mum.

Did I just admit inadvertently that I missed her? Yeah, Sherlene you did.

I saw Dante step close by to the entrance where we came in. I watched, but still approached because two hooded anomalies who I presume are some Organization ass holes, appeared from nowhere behind them. "Evening gentlemen." Dante says. "May I take your cloaks?"

Always cynical and confident.

They removed their cloaks and let them drop. From the back they looked like Grier and DeFoe. Now those are the type of people who stalk people, Sophie Casterwill.

Before I can act, DeFoe sends a boltflare at Dante but Dante being the pro he is dodges it but that only puts him into the position where Grier grabs him. Not so pro. I remove my amulet and summon Sirena.

"OK. Let Dante go or I shall use the full power of my titan and unless you really want to sleep I highly suggest -"

All I see is the light of a boltflare coming my way.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Defoe!" Dante uttered after the attack on Sherlene which had sent her against the wall only to cut the back of her head and knocked herself unconscious, as well as sending Sirena back to her amulet. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't get out of Grier's grip.

"Well if it isn't Dante Vale." DeFoe commented with a small and cocky smirk.

Zhalia cast raypulse at DeFoe.

Sophie did the same thing, just seconds after her. Like a coward, DeFoe used his titan Krutalk as a shield.

"Boltflare!" Lok tried to cast but it was a failed attempt. The spell did not work.

"Lok!" Sophie uttered, scaldingly. "Haven't you been practicing?"

"A seeker who can't use boltflare?" Zhalia asks in shock.

"I can still fight!" Lok told her, determination in his voice as he went into his pocket and began to run on.

"Lok! No!" cried Sophie.

"The kid is going to get himself killed!" Zhalia said suddenly.

But in his attempt to be a hero, Lok failed miserably. He ran across a set of bricks with the wrong clay. It turned almost the whole floor into a swimming pool made of nothing but wet clay.

"I've got to keep going!" Lok said, still determined.

* * *

**Sherlene's POV**

What the hell did I do? My head hurts! I open my eyes and remember where I am but all I see is Lok, Zhalia and Sophie in wet clay! What the hell? I close my eyes for a couple of second and chaos starts!?

If chaos wasn't bad enough, Dante just got hit with a bloody spell, knocking him out it would seem. That must have hurt.

"You there Lok Lambart. I believe you have a journal for me?" DeFoe asks, approaching the edge of the clay pool. I try to get up but I'm overcome with nausea and dizziness. Get a grip, Sherlene.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asks, yelling. I think it's because Lok is taking his father's jouranl out to give to DeFoe. I really hate her voice, especially now my head is throbbing. Not just the injured part. I wipe blood from it onto my head. Great. Only I could be so reckless to let this happen. I was only try to help Dante. You stupid, stupid, idiot, Sherlene! This is why you should have stayed at home. I try to use everfight to heal myself but it's not working out for me. Damn it all!

"There's a good boy." DeFoe says, patronizingly. I stand up and almost fall back down but I would really want nothing more than to kick his ass! "What is this?"

"Your guys did this!" I almost sigh, with pity. "Because of them my father's journal is trashed."

I hate sob stories.

"Oh well. There is is no time to bother with such things. Secrets of the ancient amulet are too close. Krutalk get the key. Now what shall we do with Mr Vale?"

"What key would that be?" I ask suddenly.

DeFoe turns around to me. I know I'm too weak to maybe summon Sirena. "Sherlene!" Lok shouts. "You're okay!"

What someone actually gave a shit?

"I'm afraid Dante Vale is under my protection. Since he's having a little nap." I say.

"You're barely strong enough to cast a spell, nevermind summon your songstress." DeFoe remarks as Kreutalk returns with the key he was obviously talking about.

"No. Maybe not." I say but I remove a knife from my book. "I do know how to throw one of these. Now do me a favour." I wanna get out of here. I'm honestly struggling to stay conscious. I shouldn't have stood up but looking strong never works when you're on the ground. "Piss off."

"Well I have what I came for." DeFoe says. "Jodis Lore's key. Let's go Grier."

"Yes sir." Grier says, getting read to follow them. Hurry up before I pass out again! What's a military man like Grier doing following orders from some pansy like DeFoe?

Zhalia smirks.

"Don't rejoice woman." I hope she gets out of that clay and kills you. "I've sent a cleanup crew. I'll let them blow themselves up, disposing your friend."

"What are you compensating for?" I ask DeFoe. Obviously he has to hurt his own people to feel big. What an ass!

As soon as Grier and DeFoe left, I begin to wonder how to deal with the suits they'd left behind. What with me being here on my own, Dante being unconscious and the others stuck in clay. I begin to back away to the edge of the clay pool. It takes me all my effort not to smile a little, because I see a shimmer of a trench coat. Which means the owner is moving. Which means Dante is awake. The two suits who were approaching me got thrown against the wall and despite my injury, that I got so foolishly, I grin.

Did he deliberately get himself knocked out? If he did I will kill him!

"Not bad." Zhalia says, sounding a tiny bit impressed.

"Anytime you want to get us out." Sophie adds, I look at her. God she looks like a dog trying to get food from its master, her eyes are so big!

"Yeah." Lok agrees. "Let's check out that room. I bet those guys missed something."

* * *

I can't help but notice Cherit is gone as I take a seat in Jodis Lore's study. Dante's orders. I kind of got a lecture about not doing as I'm told. I'm used to that one. Everyone gives me that lecture.

"This is Jodis Lore's study alright." Sophie says, as she examines a book. "Look at all this."

"Lok." Dante says. He's standing at the other end of the room with blondie. "I've noticed you've become confident using Freelancer in battle." More like reliant. Shut up, Sherlene! You rely on Serena. Then again we all rely on friends.

"Well...I guess. He is my only titan." Lok replies.

Am I the only one that remembers he has that other amulet. The one his dad gave him.

"Not quite." Dante tells him. " Don't forget your father's amulet."

"You mean it?" Lok asks, stunned. "There is a titan in here I can invoke too?"

I shake my head. Sometimes these people can be so obvious!

"Of course." Dante replies. "All amulets have titans in them. That's what makes them amulets."

"My father's titan…" begins lok. "Kipperin!" He exclaimed suddenly. "His name is Kipperin right?"

"He's a flying titan." Dante replies. "That is why you reacted the way you did."

"Thanks Dante." Lok replies.

"But be careful." Dante warns him. "He is not easy to invoke like Freelancer. Don't overdo it."

He walks over and begins to check out the table. I stand up because it looks as if he has noticed something. There's a perfect imprint of the key! Of course! "There is nothing here." Zhalia says, suddenly. "It's a waste of time."

"Maybe not." Dante tells her. "Zhalia I'm going to need your help. Lok, Sophie...go and find Cherit. It's not over yet."

He turns to me. "You stay with us. We'll get you a first aid kit."

"I tried using everfight but, guess I'm too weak."

"Next time, do as I say."

"Alright, Dante!" I reply with a sigh. "You've told me this a million times."

* * *

A/N So I'll end here, and continue the rest of the episode in another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I carefully examine my head in the camera of my phone. You can use it like a webcam, apparently. I really wish I hadn't hurt myself. Or else I might have been some proper help to my teammates. I let out a snort. At least I wasn't drowning in clay. I could have turned to a brick. No. That's not funny. You shouldn't tell jokes. It's a good thing that it's just me that knows about that Sherlene.

Anyway, I feel much better now my wound is sealed with butterfly stitches and I can feel my strength coming back to me. I think that I'm ready to help Dante but I'm afraid that's not going to happen anytime soon. You see he decided to torture me, maybe teach me a lesson about attacking suits out of turn, yes, he left me on a rooftop with Sophie (and Lok and Cherit). He left me on a rooftop, ALONE (except for Cherit and Lok) with Princess Casterwill! What if I kill her?! It is unbelievably tempting.

I look over to her, thoughts of different ways to remove her from existence creeping into my head. If I had to bury her, I should bury her vertically and below a dead animal. That way it'll be less inconspicuous. Satellite are always training...I slap the back of my head suddenly, in a fashion like Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS.

You shouldn't think such things, Sherlene. You'll end up in prison!

Yeah.

I wonder if all Casterwills were as annoying as her though. I mean that must be why there's so little of them right? Well when I say little, it's only her. She's obviously orphaned and the amount of fuss over her family name, suggest nobility. Which means there must have been a family. And usually noble families that go back as long as they have, had great numbers. We're in Italy, the main religion was and probably still is Catholicism. Families of those religions tend to be large in numbers. Am I stereotyping?

"I hope Zhalia's imprint key worked okay." Lok says. He sounds a little concerned. I don't blame him, he's had a lot happen to him the past few days. He could probably do with a break. I am sure though, myself that Zhalia will have made a good enough key. She's a professional and she doesn't seem the type to boast about what she's not got. She's the type that gets the job done. And that, is what I instantly respect about her.

"Well I'm sure Dante's Trojan horse Golem took them by surprise." Sophie replies.

"I wonder why Dante told us to wait up here? We could help."

"I'm sure he's got some plan in his head." Cherit adds.

I blink. He probably does. But will that be enough to put off the Princess and The Labrador?

"Maybe." Sophie says. "But why take that creepy girl? I'm a much better seeker than she is."

I look at her, my eyes widening and my face making a grimace. Seriously?! What the actual fuck? Is she stupid or does she just have a complex for being the best?

"Zhalia Moon isn't as creepy as your stupidity." I respond, before standing up and folding my arms. "She's had much more experience than you. When I look at you all I see is a spoiled little brat, who's had a sheltered life. You're a bookworm and nothing wrong with that. But when you're that sheltered and that ambitious then you get a false sense of the real world. Zhalia on the other hand, isn't filled with fairy tale fantasies. She's a top seeker and probably as good as Dante and my mother. Are you sure that skill and suspicion is the only reason you're got this grudge against, Zhalia? Or is there something else?"

Sophie stood up, putting her hands on her hips. I think I just saw her medication stop working. "Now you listen here!"

"I'm sure whatever you say, I won't be listening. I'm afraid every time you start talking, I stop listening. Come back when you've got something interesting to say. Maybe you could back to having tea parties with your dolls. Or perhaps you could take lessons on how to be a little bit less of stuck up bitch."

She slaps me and I punch her in the shoulder before, grabbing her arm and flipping her onto the ground of the roof.

"Enough!" Lok cries.

"You should know better, Sherlene." Cherit says. Sophie looks ready to kill me. That's tremendously ambitious of her.

"Look Dante needs our help. And if he didn't really want us to crash the party, wouldn't he already have sent us home?" Lok asks.

"Are you serious?!" I ask, slapping his shoulder. "Dante will kill us! You know what happened because I didn't do what he said? I got left up here on the roof with you three! Do you know how annoying that is?"

"I say we go." Lok says, adamant.

Oh for crying out loud!

"I agree." Sophie says, standing up and going by Lok's side. "I'll see to you later."

"I look forward to it, princess." I remark. I suppose I better go with them. As if my life wasn't tough enough…

Crap.

* * *

I'm running downstairs from the attic with Sophie and Lok, and Cherit is following us too. "Lok!" shouts Sophie, and gesturing towards to the two suits standing at the door.

"Down here." Lok replies, pulling his amulet out. "Come to me Freelancer."

"No so fast." Sophie says when the two suits call their titans, redcap and minddrone. "Sabriel!"

Freelancer and Sabriel are now by their side and I close my eyes, and think.

Help me, Sirena.

When Sirena appears before me I realize how much I really missed her. It's been a while since I've not had my headphones in around her, but right now I'm so pissed Sophie, that I'm not worried about that. And I'm genuinely happy to her see her.

While Freelancer and Sabriel attack the other two titans, Sirena approaches me and begins to sing. I did not ask her to do that.

No, Sirena.

Suddenly, there's this warm feeling in my head, where my injury is. When I touch it, I no longer feel any lumps, or cuts. She sang without knocking anyone out. How? She reaches her hand out to me, almost as if she wants to shake it. I can't help but oblige and then I feel power surge through me.

"Focus, Sherlene. That's all you have to do. And I'll always be here for you." a voice says inside my head.

Sirena, can you be specific in who you attack?

"Just focus, my friend."

By the time I look around, Freelancer has dealt with minddrone. I widen my eyes, he's not paying attention the enemy. They attack him augerfrost, sending him to unconsciousness.

Sirena, if you will.

I concentrate as hard as I can, just focusing on those two suits alone. I watch as Sirena, approaches them, Sophie looking horrified. "What are you doing?! You're going to put us all to sleep! You stupid -"

Sirena sang, and it's the most beautiful thing I've heard in a long time. I shed a tear and smile. She just sent those two suits to sleep.

Time to regroup with Dante.

Thank you.

Sirena nodded to me.

"How is she doing that?" Sophie asks.

"I think we powerbonded." I say to The Casterwill. "I don't imagine you'd know about that."

* * *

By the looks of things, Dante and Zhalia aren't holding up as well as I thought they would be. "Poison fang!" DeFoe casts at Zhalia.

I look around, and suddenly get a headache. The newfound power I feel, is draining. I fall to my knees and Sirena returns to her amulet. She was the only hope, I had.

I watch as Krutalk and Breaker send, Caliban back to his amulet. "Things are getting sticky." Dante says. No kidding. I stand back up and begin sending spells at the suits, but they keep knocking it back and Kreutalk sends his green liquidy crap at me. Why am I failing today? I always try and keep my stamina up! I always, run, I always do exercises. But a simple spell, sending me to this?! I look at myself, I'm not that strong looking am I? I'm skinnier than Sophie.

"Lok's hurt too." Sophie tells Dante. At least Lok is safe! I shake my head. "We've got to do something."

"Was this part of your plan, Dante?" Zhalia asks.

"Now press the advantage." DeFore orders.

A suit comes running at me but I punch in the jugular vein and send him flying. At least I still have some physical strength left.

"Looks like my Sabriel is our last heavy hitter." Sophie remarks. I look at the titan and wince. Yeah. Totally!

"She looks a little light to me." Zhalia remarks and I chuckle. Should I be chuckling in the middle of battle? If things are gonna get worse here I might have to call for gunshots. Would be worth it to see Princess' face actually.

"Victory is in my ha -" begins DeFoe. I smirk as Lok knocks him to the ground. I think it's Lok. I look up to the ceiling where Lok is hovering with the aid of...Kipperin?

"Lok!" Sophie cries, with surprise.

"You've got to be quicker than that." Lok says, with confidence as he looks down on everyone, before flying off a little to dodge their spells.

"Perfect timing Lok." praises, Dante before sending Solwing to deal with Breaker. I look over to Zhalia who gets Gareon to attack Grier. We're beginning to get the upperhand. I challenge a couple of suits at the one time and begin attacking them.

"Hey what happened to your head? It's healed!" Zhalia asks me.

"I got a good doctor." I reply before casting two raypulse spells at the one time, send the suits into the wall. I enjoy doing that.

I look around and see Breaker make his way for Sophie. I step in front of her and begin casting raypulse, followed by boltflare and then augerfrost.

I think I must have blinded the creature because his owner shouts. "Breaker they're in front of you!" Grier told them.

"Do your worst! Metagolem!" Dante cries, suddenly before Breaker can react. I look over to see the biggest titan I have ever seen. No wonder the floor was shaking as he was summoned. He hit Breaker with his two hands, right in the head, sending him back to his amulet.

"Metagolem. They've bonded." DeFoe uttered, annoyed. I chuckle. I love it when the enemy gets pissed off.

"Dante! That thing is huge!" comments Lok.

"Everyone regorup." orders Dante. We gather around him. "On my mark, concentrate your attack on DeFoe."

"Everyone retreat." DeFoe ordered, those around him. What a wimp!

"But sir -" begins Grier. I get the feeling he's the shadowking.

"Don't you dare question me!" snaps, DeFoe. I widen my eyes. "They have the advantage and Metagolem."

I'm happy to see them go.

* * *

"You powerbonded to, Sirena?" asks, Dante on the plane on the way home.

"I had a power surge as well. I think from powerbonding but then I lost it, I guess I was too reckless. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I was only trying to help."

"I know. But you have to be more careful in future. You've great potential, Sherlene and you're smart. Don't waste that with your attitude problem."

He gets up and goes to sit beside Zhalia before the person sitting next to me comes back from the toilet. I sigh and look out the window.

* * *

"It was a great sight to see that's for sure." Cherit says with a laugh. We're all in Dante's living room.

"Yeah." Sophie says. "Lok using his first power and spontaneously! That's rare. Powers are usually acquired by study and careful teaching, what why I'm good at them."

"Thank god you didn't need modesty." I snap.

"I'm just glad we found these in the golem's attic." Lok says, showing us all piles of papers.

"Well they're certainly Jodis Lore's notes." Sophie says. "But I can't break the code."

"Oh God! The great Casterwill can't solve something. I think perhaps the world will end." I utter.

"Sherlene." Dante uttered, and I roll my eyes before flopping into a chair. He turns to Sophie and Lok. "Don't worry the Huntik Foundation will be able to decipher them."

"Then I'll know what my dad was trying to find. Maybe even where he went next." Lok replies.

I look over to see Sophie approach Zhalia. "You really saved me back there." Sophie says. "Maybe I was wrong no to trust you."

"If I was an evil seeker, setting that up would be an easy way to earn your trust."

"I guess." sophie replies.

"Hey Dante are you alright?" Lok asks Dante.

"There's one thing still in my mind. These rumours about the professor." he says, suddenly.

"Can't we just assassinate him?" I ask.

Everyone looks at me with a weird look on their face. "It's not that difficult. If you -" Oh wait they're not shocked because it would be hard. I did it again. I just shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

It would be very nice if I was surrounded by a ton of computers, or maybe if I was hanging out in a lab and experimenting. Am I though? No, I'm in Dante's living room, listening to Lok complain while I do sit ups. I'm really trying to build up my stamina, and when you're as bored as I am there's nothing else to be doing. Except maybe, being in a lab, or a computer room. I sigh, and stand up before flopping into the sofa.

"I'm gonna go mental." Oh I know that feeling, Lok. I'm gonna go mental if I'm stuck in here again. I can't exactly go home because my mum isn't there and she's worried I'll do something to the house. Although I did almost set it on fire the last time. That was an accident though. Anyway, she's in London. God knows why. She said it was personal business. Emm...if you've got time to be off on personal business mother, should you not be spending that time with me? What's more important than your daughter? Anyway, right now I'm crashing at Dante's because he's like the only person who can control me and stop me 'being incorrigible'. I roll my eyes at the thought. "We're stuck until Foundation finish decoding Jodis Lore's notes." No shit, Lok. No shit. I'm stuck here until my mum comes back or Dante gets a Huntik prescribed mission.

I look at Dante who I know will have some calm/zing speech up his sleeve. "Patience Lok. It could take several months. You know that."

Several months? Really? Oh. I let out air through my nose and put my head in my hands. I don't think I could cope several more hours, with nothing else to do here today. I really want to go to my room but apparently that's rude, and I don't know Dante thinks I might be useful. Why?! What can I do?! We're not even doing anything!

I keep thinking about what he said back on the plane. You've great potential Sherlene and you're smart. Don't waste that with your attitude problem. For starters I don't have an attitude problem. And my attitude definitely depends on the person at the receiving end of it. So if I have an attitude problem, it isn't my fault.

"Hey Dante." Sophie begins, as she walks up to him. "Why don't you school Lok on how to use the Holotome?"

Dante opens up the Holotome as Lok and Sophie gather around to listen to him. I on the other hand remain seated. I'm well aware on how to use one of those. "This is a three dimensional mapping device. Ask it to specify an area." He looks to Lok.

"OK. Map this room." Lok obliges.

I look at the screen and sigh. I can't help but wonder if the images on that will ever come out in HD as I check out the map of the living room.

"It's scanning range is limited. But it can store maps and display them on command, right?"

"Right." Dante replies, agreeing with her. I'm getting bored of this I stand up and make my way into the kitchen to find some snacks. When I walk out a few moments later with brownies and skittles, I'm just in time to hear Zhalia's voice. "Boys and their toys." I chuckle.

"It may look cool. But it's no toy." Gee whiz hasn't the girl learned of phrases and sayings? Oh wait she didn't leave her bubble for a long time. My mistake. I sit back down and Sophie prattles on. "With the Holotome, seekers can scan any titan."

"May I?" Lok asks. Really? Does he need to demonstrate?

"Sure." Dante replies. "You might learn something."

"OK." Lok says, eagerly before removing Kipperin's amulet from his neck and scanning it. "Scan this."

The robotic computer voice of the holotome, began to inform us all of Kipperin's attributes. He does the same with Freelancer. I roll my eyes. This is so boring. It's taking me all my power not to cast spells at the wall!

"The graphics are lame." Zhalia comments and I smirk.

"I know!" I exclaim. "Quite frankly they could do a lot better!"

"I don't know. I can think of a million applications for this." Lok says. "Thanks for this Dante."

"Hope I'm not interrupting." a voice does indeed interrupting. I straightened myself up and stand up, to face Guggenheim on Dante's screen. I am almost jumping up and down. This means a mission! Maybe we'll get to go! Oh my god I should get to go! I will get to go. Lok and Sophie maybe not but I'm am absolutely going because I deserve to go because well my mum left me in Dante's care not that I need to be but I do now because it's the holidays and I have nothing else to do!

"Sherlene! How's your mum getting on with personal business in London?" Guggenheim asks me when I wave to him with a smile on my face.

I shrug, still smiling like a poster girl. That's it, Sherlene. Be pleaseant.

"Zhalia! I haven't seen you since our last mission. You look well." I look over to Zhalia who answers him with a nod. She does look well. I wish I was as strong looking as her.

"And there are a couple of new faces here." Dante says with a smile before gesturing to the Lok and Sophie by putting his hand on both of their backs. "Let me introduce Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill. This is Guggenheim of The Huntik Foundation."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Guggenheim says kindly. "Now Dante I have a favour to ask you."

I walk over beside Zhalia so no one sees how eager I am for this. Zhalia draws me a look and I try and calm myself. Don't embarrass yourself in front of Zhalia! She's like the bomb! You're just a matchstick in comparison. Yeah. Keep calm and collected like Zhalia, like your mother as well.

But I really want a mission! I'm so bored!

"I'm investigating a case or two but if you have an interesting mission I might be able to fit it in." Dante replies.

"There's been a curious rise of whirlpools in the waters of the river Seine." Guggenheim begins to explain. To back him up, clips of the whirlpools appeared on screen. I can't help but notice a young man who is probably not that much older than us and not that much younger than Dante with glasses. He stood out much more than the the other people. He seemed a little more calm that the rest of them. Like he knew what was going on. Is he a contact? "I'll send you details in a file."

"Whirlpool." Dante utters. "Did they happen to be near Ruen?"

"Of course!" Sophie says enthusiastically. "The legend of the Gargoyle!"

OK. Yes. Yes. Yes. That's so obvious. But are we gonna take it?! Put me out of my infernal misery!

"You're a Casterwill indeed. Folklore attributes these stone creatures with powers of the water. These myths inspired the use of the Gargoyle statues in spouts and fountains." I'm not even looking at the new pictures on the screen. I just want them to get to the point.

"And the legend comes from Ruen in France." Sophie adds.

"We know this legend is really about a titan Ghar-ghoul." Dante says. "It's awakening powers are turning up the river. Has anyone been hurt." Obviously, look at those people in the clip that's on that are getting pulled out of the boat by speccy! That's rude. I'm glad I didn't say that aloud.

"Two were nearly killed." Everyone but Zhalia and I gasp. I roll my eyes. Yes and the more we dilly-dally guys, more are gonna die. Wanna just accept the mission!?

"How can I help?" Dante asks.

"We stand at the door of a new age of seekers. More discover their power each day." Guggenheim replies.

"And though Ghar-ghoul has been lying dormant since ancient times, you belives this new age is bring him back to life?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm getting all this. What more do we need! Let's go to France!

"Exactly." answers Guggenheim. "Here the plan. You will go to Ruen and meet the Foundation's operative. His name is Peter. He brought this abnormality to our attention and he will serve as your guide. You must attempt to recover Ghar-Ghoul before it falls into the hands of the Organization. You should be receiving the details on your Holotome. Mission - Legend of The Gargoyle."

"I'll be on my next flight to France." Dante informs him.

"Good luck my friend." Guggenheim replies to him before ending the video call.

I jump and shout "yes!" Everyone's looking at me but I've been containing myself for ages. "Whirlpools that can kill you in France. And a titan that's waking up in a new age. Oh it's Christmas! Please, please, please, please take me with you, Dante!"

"You were going to come anyway." Dante says, shaking his head at me. I draw him a look.

"You get all the good mission's Dante. How about sharing the wealth? I happen to know my around Ruen." Zhalia says.

"Yes Dante you have to let Zhalia come! We could do with a good seeker on the mission with us!" I can see Sophie draw me a look of disdain. Oh it was worth it.

"Fine. You want in. You can come." Dante replies. I look at them both and smile.

"Hello!" Sophie says with that stupid annoying, petty, loud, shrieky, high pitched voice of hers. "But what about us?"

"You could go home and have a ball or something." I suggest.

"But Dante. What better way to learn how it's done? Come on!" Lok says suddenly agreeing with Sophie.

"Alright." Dante says with a sigh and I grimace. This was meant to be my free time! "Why not?" I'll give you a hundred reason why not. "But you have to pull your own eight. Everyone get packed!"

"Can we get a more comfy bag for me this time?" Cherit asks. I shake my head before turning to Zhalia who was getting ready to go and...get ready. I should rephrase things better but ah-well.

"I'll walk you out." I say. As we walk out into Venice I smile at her. "I'm glad your coming."

"Are you really that quick to like me? You should be careful in future, Sherlene. It might get you hurt one day."

I stand and watch as she walks off.


	8. Chapter 8

**_ A/N I have to apologise, I asked my brother to look up how to spell Rouen yesterday and he told me Ruen. It's not it's Rouen and I will go back and change that mistake in the previous chapter. SORRY! _**

* * *

**Sherlene's POV**

I wander into the hotel in Rouen with the guys, Zhalia and Princess Casterwill. Well it's one of the hotels anyway. The one that we're kinda gonna be staying in. Not that I imagine we'll have time to stay here. We'll be too busy working. Which I'm not complaining about _too _much. I need the experience.

"This is what I call summer vacation." Lok says with a smile. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He stays in Ireland and yet he used the word vacation instead of holiday? Hmmn. Interesting. Then again he plays video games that are mostly translated to American English.

"It isn't a vacation Lok. We're on a serious mission." Sophie says, might have known she'd put a damper on his good mood with her superior attitude. And as long as they are here, it's not a vacation for me. I would say something but I've pissed Sophie off enough today. I went on the flight with black trousers, a white shirt, a black tie, and black suit jacket. Not to mention I've got cool black boots on too. Yeah. Rocking the black today. Oh let's not forget the dark black shades.

I got into an argument with her about how not everyone who wears a suit is a suit. I may have just chose this outfit _to _piss her off but then again I really don't like her and I get bored easily and I'm a little bit of a bitch myself. But hey, deliberately annoying people's my skill. I had one teacher who offered to give me her holiday package if I would stop correcting everything she said, but it was a pleasure. You see she started off as a right nasty person, and I turned her into a more compassionate and sensitive person. It was for the best. And if annoying her helped then what can I say?

Although my mother did warn me within an inch of her life not to do that at The Venice Preparation Academy.

"Sophie's right." Dante says.

"Hey, I passed my finals." Lok replies to Sophie as we make our way up to the reception desk. "Basically."

"Are you Mr Dante Vale?" the guy from reception asks Dante, as he walks up to him. His voice is coated with a French accent.

"I am." Dante replies. Right now this I've always wondered about... If we don't want to draw attention to Organization why do we not like use aliases? We're meant to be a secret organization with secret operatives.

"This is for you." the man replies, handing Dante what looks like a sheet of paper. I watch him walk away and then look back the paper. It's got a code on it. Looks the guide is getting held by the cops in the sixth precinct. Oh and at the old city.

"It's basic Foundation code." Dante says and I blink. No kidding.

"Can I see?" Lok asks. Of course, he's into puzzles and stuff isn't he? A good person to test my new chess board out with. My mum's always been busy. And Dante said I should try and have a better attitude.

Sophie I'm not gonna attempt to be nice to her.

Dante? He knows how I am. And Cherit's, OK.

Zhalia. How do we befriend Zhalia? I glance at her. She's not an open book. She's mysterious, and collected. Reserved. Obviously had a difficult past. Perhaps a past that's led her not to be overly friendly? She's a good seeker though. And she's been a lone wolf for quite a while. Independent.

"I got it!" Lok says, suddenly. "He's being held in the sixth precinct at the old city."

"I don't believe it." I hear Sophie say in shock. "You deciphered the code that fast?! Impossible."

I shake my head. You'd think with the amount of crosswords and jigsaws that Lok has been doing would suggest that anything involving logic and piecing things together would surely indicate he was gifted that way and besides it wasn't that difficult a code. Maybe it was for her, don't be biased. OK I won't be.

"Well I already translated the first line." Dante tells, Sophie.

"And the rest of the message was coded the same way." Lok adds. "So how are we gonna get our guide out of jail?"

I can think of several ways to do it and I'm sure Dante wouldn't approve.

"Dante, I think it would be easier if I handled this alone." Zhalia says, suddenly.

"Hold on!" Sophie starts.

I put a hand over Sophie's mouth to shut her up. She only scowls at me and when Dante starts talking again I remove it. I'm gonna have to disinfect myself now.

"If you insist." Dante says to Zhalia. "Call if there's trouble."

"Not likely." Zhalia replies, as she makes her way to leave.

The rest of us begin making her way up the stairs to go and dump our stuff in our hotel room. "Dante. How much do we really know about her?" Sophie asks. OK. Fair enough, not everyone's trusting but this is all because she's being jealous!

I roll my eyes and sigh, in frustration. But before I can say anything Dante answers the Princess. "Her background with the Foundation checks out; if that's what you were wondering."

I don't think her background has been the only thing checked out by Dante.

"She doesn't do the friendly thing. But I think she's okay." Lok says, trying to assure Miss Casterwill. Don't bother Lok you're wasting your breath, she's the most stubborn person in existence.

"I just don't trust -" Sophie begins to say, which leaves me fighting the impulse to roll my eyes again today.

"Sophie? Do you know something we don't? Trust has to be earned and we're going to giver her a chance to do just that." Dante tells her. His voice is calm but I can tell he's stating it matter of factly and he doesn't want any more objections.

"Besides Sophie."I begin to say. "There's a difference between not trusting someone and disliking them because of jealousy."

"Why would I be jealous of _her_?" Sophie asks and I snort.

I shake my head and smile. "Oh I don't know maybe because she's a far better seek than you, Lok and I put together?"

"Well maybe she's better than you but not me. I studied hard -"

"I think we agreed that there's not much we know about Zhalia. How do you know Zhalia hasn't? There's a difference between theory and practice. Maybe you should try and get some, eh? Isn't that why you came along on Dante's private mission in the first place. To get experience on how to actually be a good seeker in the future. Isn't that why we're all here?"

She huffs at me. I obviously upset her. Yay! Another win for me.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Zhalia approached the police station in disguise, wearing a copper coloured wig that was accompanying a suit jacket and a smart matching skirt. She even had glasses too. When inside she was taken to the office of the cop in charge. Immediately she approached him, introducing herself with an alias and saying she was an attorney, her voice coated by a convincing French accent.

"You're holding my client without charging him and I demand that he's released." Zhalia said, firmly.

"We're under order to keep him here." replied the sergeant in charge.

"Ordered by who?" asked Zhalia.

"The special investigator." was the reply.

She touched Gareon's amulet so that a green light would focus on the sergeant. "His name? Badge number?"

"Well...we were told...you see."

"I advise you release my client. Immediately. Don't have such a Simplemind."

Her last word was a spell.

"Yes. I see your point." the policeman replied, standing up and letting Peter and Zhalia leave. As soon as they were out of the door, the cop in uniform turned to the sergeant.

"Sir. I know that you are in charge and all but it is strange that you just let them go!"

"Well. She was right."

That was not enough to put the younger man in the uniform at ease. "It isn't like you sir. Did you get any paperwork from her?"

"No. I guess not." his sergeant replied.

The officer made his way into the corridor, removing his communications device from his belt. "All units. We have an escaped prisoner. Bring him to the station."

* * *

Zhalia and Peter were walking along the pavement outside the police station. "Hey you!" the voices of two cops called to them. "Hold on a second."

Zhalia and Peter turned around and had a look at who was calling them. "OK." Zhalia uttered. "Run!"

They both began to run, with the two cops chasing after them, and with futile attempts of of getting them to stop.

Peter and Zhalia ran into an alleyway, with a hall blocking them from running any further. "Climb over." she said to Peter but she only had to help him over, which made her a little bit annoyed. She jumped after him, landing perfectly on the other side. She looked at Peter, getting frustrated. Clearly the poor woman wasn't used to working with people who weren't that experienced. Grasping at his shirt, and pulling him up to get him to move, she had to remind him to keep moving. "What's wrong with you? Get up and run!"

Eventually Zhalia had enough of trying to run away from the cops, while keeping Peter from drawing attention to them both and getting caught. They hid behind some metal bins, and Zhalia sighed.

"Oh never mind." she uttered before summoning Gareon.

Her trusted titan appeared on the wall adjacent to them. Peter looked shocked and let out a surprised whimper; it was the first time he'd seen a titan. Zhalia put her hand of his mouth. "Shut your mouth!" Zhalia hissed at him.

That had only gained the attention of the cops looking for them. Zhalia looked at Peter, annoyance in her eyes. "Great. Well done." she uttered, sarcastically. "Gareon. Be Gentle."

As soon as they were approached by the two cops, Gareon fired what looked like two green lasers at the both of them. Zhalia wasn't messing about anymore, she grabbed Peter and began to pull him away.

* * *

**Sherlene's POV**

Currently I'm sitting up in a tree, on the bank of the river, so I can get a signal on my phone. But my internet surfing minutes are over when I catch sight of Zhalia and Peter. I watch as the two of them make their way over to Dante, who is already stepping up to them.

"Nice work, Zhalia." Dante praises her. "You did it."

"Of course." Zhalia replies.

Why the tone of surprise, Dante? She's not just a pretty face you know.

"We're running out of time." Dante says, I see him looking at Peter. "You have to tell us what you know."

Peter looks over to Zhalia and I move a little to see what's going on. He looks a little frightened. I can't blame him. He's obviously just a student or something and Zhalia can be a little...intimidating. Although I think that's her best feature.

"I...I just need a few minutes." he says, with hesitation. He wanders over to sit on a stone.

"Maybe I should handle this." suggests Sophie. I can hear but I can't see her. Oh now I can, she's walking over to Peter. I can barely make out a word she's saying to him. Great! I don't wanna listen to her.

"See?" I hear Dante say, he's just below the tree.

"What?" Zhalia asks.

"A little compassion can go a long way." he replies to her.

The way Zhalia moves her head, makes me think even more that her life hasn't been that easy.

"I'm getting antsy." Lok says. "Something doesn't feel right. Like some kind of danger is approaching but what...from where?" I roll my eyes. Next think he'll be telling me is that he's psychic.

"Guys!" Sophie calls. "We're running out of time."

"You're so right little lady." I hear a voice say, I stand up and look to see some suits. Well, well, well I think maybe Lok might be psychic actually. Who said that coincidences don't exist?

"Don't use your titans." orders Dante. "Too many people are nearby. Sophie protect our guide!"

I saw the Casterwill Princess go over to Peter and I look for a good opening to leave this tree of mine.

"We're gonna take you guys to DeFoe. If you come quietly...I promise you no one will get hurt."

"But getting hurt is what you do best." I hear Dante say and I smirk. That was an excellent comeback.

"Have it your way! Get them!"

I jump down, and I accidentally but gracefully do a cartwheel when I do. I see the suits look at me in shock, and I can guess why. I kept my suit on. In their moment of distraction, Dante and Zhalia used it to their advantage, taking the chance to attack the two suits. I look over to Lok who looks like he's about to get hurt by a tall, burly looking suit.

A suit comes running for me and I pin him to the ground and stomp on his head with my boot. I don't care that could hurt him. He tried to hurt me first, right? My eyes catch onto a suit, getting ready to attack Sophie. She's busy protecting Peter. I use Hyperstride to get in front of the Casterwill and I cast Augerfrost. Then block off an attack with Honourguard. When none of us are defending I run for him, putting my hand on the ground to propel myself up, and kicking him in the face.

"You're welcome." I say to, Sophie. Oh I'm having a good day today!

The time I look up though to see how Lok is getting on he's dealt with a suit by throwing him face first into a tree. I smirk. Nice.

"Not bad for a fellow who can barely pass his history test." Cherit comments.

"Nice work." Dante praises him. "You defeated your first Organization suit one on one."

"I guess." Lok says, as if the realization hasn't sunk in. I look around to make sure there's no more suits just as Lok finally does realize he did. "I did!"

"We need to get moving." Zhalia says, bringing us back to our mission.

"Peter. I need you to tell Dante what you told me." Sophie says to the young man with the glasses.

"This special investigator forced me to tell him about The Cave of The Gargoyle. His name was, DeFoe."

"Then we're too late." Dante says, and I groan. Why does everybody have to rain on my parade!?

"I wouldn't be too sure." Peter says suddenly. "Because I only gave them a general idea. Chances are we can beat them there."

"How in Merlin's name _do_ we get there?!" I ask, losing it and flailing my arms.

Dante draws me a look, and then turns to Peter. "And how do we get there fast?"

Finally, Dante's asking the right questions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sherlene's POV**

There's moments where I really feel that some god in the sky is out to get me. I'm stuck in a speedboat, that isn't that big, with Sophie (and the rest of us but they don't drive me half as nuts as she does). I really want to say something, reply to those scowls she keeps sending my way. But, I don't want to start a fight while Dante is in the middle of driving a the boat and at the speed it's going on. He needs his concentration. If it's severed because I chose to get in a punch up with Miss Casterwill, then I would feel terrible. He could crash the boat or anything and that could result in us getting killed. Not to mention, I think that the Gargoyle titan, or whatever it is, will probably try and stop us from reaching our goal.

However my mind isn't currently on the mission. At least not entirely. I've just received a text message from my uncle.

_- We must talk. I know you're busy but I'm waiting in Rouen. I think it's best you receive the news in person. _

Whenever Mycroft Holmes just drops everything at the British Government to give me news, I get shivers down my spine. Legwork is just not his thing. So either someone died or I'm in trouble. I don't think I'm in trouble. A shiver suddenly goes down me again. Great. Don't let Sophie see your weakness.

Before I can theorize on what he wants however, Sophie's voice brings me from my inner thoughts. "Now you've seen it with your own eyes. The evil that we're up against." I look up to see she's talking to Peter.

The poor guy is in an emotional turmoil and all he can do is acknowledge Sophie's statement with a nod.

"Believe me." Lok begins. "I know exactly how you feel. Two weeks ago I was a regular kid but now look at me."

You're a regular kid with a need to train your skills and get experience.

"A regular kid in the company of legends...and Sherlene."

I look up and smirk. "Yeah. Legend just doesn't cut how awesome I am." I make sure I sound sweet, and I shoot Peter a smile.

"You're a legend? In your own mind." Lok says. He looks over to Peter. "Anyway how did you get with the Huntik Foundation?"

Peter smiles a little. "I was studying archaeology when the Foundation approached me. I realized their ideas were exactly was I was looking for. To protect history and not exploit it, to learn without limits, to explore ancient secrets and preserve ancient traditions." Wow someone's enthusiastic!

"Considering that you barely survived. I'd have thought you would respect adversity and the ability to bring it." remarks Zhalia.

Harsh much?

"Zhalia -" I begin but I'm interrupted by Cherit, as he let's out a cry. I stand up to see what's going on and I'm almost knocked over by the strong wind. Zhalia grabs me and puts me back in my seat.

"What are you stupid?!" she asks me.

"I might be." I reply.

"We're coming up to the area of the cave now." Peter says. But if things weren't interesting enough with the increased speed of the wind, emm...we have whirlpools. Three to be precise. Oh yes! Whirlpools! I actually haven't seen whirlpools of this size before, and if I've seen bigger it's in the Pirates of the Caribbean films.

"Hang on!" Dante shouts to us. The boat begins to speed up. Oh this _is _getting rather fun!

My eyes widen. Three tornados are now blocking our path. Now aren't they to do with wind? I take my phone out of my pocket and take photographs, although my whole picturesque moment is ruined by Lok, letting out a yelp.

I turn to see Sophie trying to stop him being carried away by the wind of an already passed tornado. Sophie's dealing with it not my problem. I turn around to watch where we are going, not daring to stand up in case Zhalia shot me daggers. Again!

OK. She's a little scary, alright?! I mean she's brilliant but kinda scary.

She means well though. That's what is important.

"The whirlpools are coming back. So we gotta get out of the water now." Dante says, Lok and Sophie are standing up so I do too. Oh Merlin. Dante's driving straight towards a rock. Maybe this isn't fun anymore. I know what he's going to do.

"Dante! What are you doing?" Sophie shrieks.

"Jump when I say so but not a moment sooner!" orders, Dante as he gets ready.

"Dante. If my suit gets wet -" I begin.

"It wasn't a request, Sherlene." Dante replies, firmly. I roll my eyes. I get into jumping positions with the rest of the crew at the back. I think Peter is gonna need a therapist when he gets out of this.

Dante, why are we not stopping before we hit the giant rock? Oh that's right, he's driving over it. Oh cool! We're in the air, on a boat. Another camera moment. I suddenly widen my eyes in horror. My phone! It'll get wet! Umm, maybe I don't have to listen to Dante entirely. It's not like he's not used to my technicalities.

"Jump!" Dante orders us but I kind of wait, while everyone else does. As soon as Dante jumps, I do. And we land on the rock together.

"I told you to jump. With the others."

"I did jump didn't I?" I reply. "Besides, I've not had any breakfast today. My reflexes aren't that good."

"If Organization are coming you want to get that sorted out."

"If Organization come. I will sort _them_ out." I reply.

"You guys okay?" I hear Cherit ask, I turn around and take a photograph with my phone camera to make sure my trusted smartphone is still in good shape.

"How did you even see this place?" Sophie asks, Dante.

"This is the origin of those water spouts." Dante replies, simply. I wonder if he thinks Sophie is as obvious as I do but he's too polite to say it like I am.

"Which means The Gargoyle titan is nearby." Lok adds.

Oh another obvious statement.

"Huh!" I hear Peter exclaim. He turns to us. "I think you're right. These stones have been worn by high pressure water."

"And here's a cave!" Zhalia's voice calls down to us. I look up to see her standing up on a cliff, pointing. She must have climbed up there while we all had a mini break. Great, I had to listen to Princess and Captain Obvious and she was up there being all professional. Will I ever learn?

Now I just feel stupid. Really, really, really stupid. This is why I'm never going to be like my mum or Zhalia, I lost track, I day dream and I end up missing the important stuff, despite my capability.

Someone throws a rock on the ground of the stone that I'm standing on. I look down to see Dante, they're all wading through water to get to the cliff, to climb.

"Come on. Unless you wanna stand there all day." he says.

* * *

By the time I catch up with the others on top of the cliff, I think I've like scraped my arm like seven times. I roll my eyes at my own carelessness and sigh, taking in what everyone's saying but looking around at the same time.

"This grove, I could have searched forever by land and never found out it." Peter says.

"Let's go." Dante says, beginning to walk on.

"Dante." Lok utters. "Once we get inside, can't we use the Holotome to mark the cave's interior?"

No, Lok...we were just gonna guess our way around the blasted thing.

"Exactly!" Dante says, agreeing with him as he begins to pull the device out of his pocket in his trench coat. I'm beginning to actually wonder if they are bigger on the inside, like the tenth doctor's. "I'll leave that to you."

He gives the holotome to Lok, while I look at the cave and sigh. There's probably going to be more water in there from when the tide has been in or whatever. I hand my phone to Dante, he just looks at me probably thinking I'm crazy but he puts the phone in his trench coat anyway.

Suddenly there's a bang, making us all jump. "Let's go we've gotta hurry." Dante says.

Well I'm glad someone finally noticed that. OK, fair enough I kinda stalled time but my mobile is very important to me. My mum could call at anytime. And despite her absence from my life eleven months and several weeks out of twelve, she is very important to me.

So we run inside the dark cave, and I as rightfully predicted there is water. I go with the more seeker proof method of using boltflare to light my way rather than torches like everyone else. I didn't bring a torch with me, so I gotta use what I got, right? I'm glad the water isn't too deep. Not that I don't like a swim but I'm not exactly dressed for the occasional.

"Bolftlare." Dante utter,s actually shooting one up to the ceiling of the cavern. Hey! I cast first, you could have just asked.

"This is one of the largest caverns, I've ever seen." Peter says. I look over to a pool of water ahead, and see bubbles begin to form.

Well ten points to the cave for being sinister.

We begin making our way forward when a giant gargoyle statute begins spouting water out of its mouth. Talking about my delayed reactions, someone grabs me and pulls me out of the way. Dante. Yeah, I'm not doing well today am I? "Thanks." I say, but it comes out more like a question. Another one starts spouting water out at Sophie who blocks it with Honorguard. Can't say I blame her, it wouldn't be pleasant to get hit with water at that pressure. It would be like a mini-bullet.

"Moving that fast, even water can hit like a bullet." Dante says suddenly. Well I just said that didn't I? Well actually I didn't say, say it. And he's not a mind reader. Oh this is why everyone thinks I'm stupid. I don't express my thoughts often enough.

But that stops you getting into fights, right?

I can't win.

"I'm always a step ahead, Dante Vale." the voice of a man that can only be DeFoe says. I look up to the Organization member and tut. Since when was he _always _a step ahead. "Getting past the dreaded gargoyle was no easy task. Let's see if you do that and manage to meet my men too."

I really don't like this smug bastard. Which is why I'm casting boltflare at him. But because of his height advantage and distance, he easily dodges it in time.

I turn around with the others to see a bunch of suits, including Grier and his trusty titan Breaker. Well if today isn't turning out to be interesting. They've even got redcaps with them. Again, interesting.

"Can't I talk to him? I think there's a family resemblance." Cherit says, suddenly. I don't think that's going to work, Cherit.

Sure enough, water just spouts out of the gargoyle and hits our own gargoyle, knocking him over. I catch him and sit him down to recover, with a sigh.

At that moment I realize Dante is going to fight Grier and maybe this is the wrong idea to have but, maybe I should leave them to it and stop DeFoe. I kind of really don't like him and I would love nothing more than to pulverize him. But it's getting past those bloody statues. I blink. If only we could just take a sledgehammer to them. I've been practicing Dragonfist lately. But even if that would work, how the hell would you manage to do it without being shot by bloody water?

"Team! Time to get your titans in gear." I hear Dante say. "Caliban! Solwing!"

I watch as Caliban and Solwing appear.

"Freelancer!" Lok calls out.

"Sabriel!" Sophie is next.

"Gareon!" summons Zhalia. "Kilthane!"

While there titans are summon I stand and hesitate. The last time I summoned Sirena, I had little energy and I think the energy I gained was from using her. No. I mustn't think about it like that. Sirena is my friend. I just need practice if that is the case and besides, her power could be valuable. I just need to focus. Like she said.

_Sirena, a little assistance would be brilliant. _

She appears almost instantly, looking at me and nodding.

"Engage the enemy!" orders Grier, like some general. I think there is some military background to that guy. I wonder if I take a photo of him if my Uncle could scan it through the systems. Oh wait, Dante's got my phone. Which reminds me, Mycroft wants to talk to me. I hope he isn't in a hurry.

When the suits and their titans begin running for us, I hear Dante shout to Sophie. "Protect Peter!"

We all engage in battle, defending ourselves from attacks, while we dodge the water from those titans. How am I mean to focus, while all this is going on? While everyone's trying to shoot at me with augerfrost. I don't think they like being impersonated but then again I didn't dress like this to impersonate...I was dressing like this to look cool and maybe piss Sophie off along the way.

Focus, Sherlene. Focus. You can't be the one being carried by everyone else's power. Focus.

_Sirena. Find DeFoe and stop him. _

She nods to me and I see her disappear in a whirl of vapor, to reappear again a few feet away and then disappear again. How does she do it? That is so cool! OK. No! I have concentrate. I run up to Dante.

"We need to get past these suits before DeFoe gets the titan." Dante says.

"It's alright. I sent Sirena. I think I can specify my targets now that we are power bonded."

"Still. Let's speed this up." Dante replies, before casting Touchram. I watch as several suits get caught up in the water burst caused by his spell. "Nimblefire!" He runs through the water pathway; it's like something from when Moses parted the red sea, and he gets the two suits.

"Look out!" Lok warns. Dante barely dodges a burst of water from a gargoyle, sending him underneath the surface of the cave pool water. My phone was in his pocket! Guess I'm gonna have to get rice to drain the water from it. Or maybe I could just talk nicely to my uncle to get it fixed, since my mum is out of town.

"Dante!" Lok cries, when Dante doesn't seem to be coming back up to the surface. But a few seconds later, I'm watch him gasp for air as he brings himself above the surface.

"We have to take out that gargoyle or we're toast." Lok says.

"No shit, Lok!" I remark.

"Concentrate. I need your help. Come out, Kipperin!" Lok calls out, obviously ignoring my remark. Well good for him because it was kind of nasty. I can't help it. I just lost my phone.

I watch as Zhalia's titan is sent back to its amulet by Breaker. That thing is a bit of a troublemaker. OK. I'll give her a hand. I steady my hands, and cast bolftlare at it but I'm not paying attention. A suit comes up from behind me and before I can react all I hear is "Augerfrost!"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Dante looked over to see the person who was practically a sister to him get rendered unconscious by a suit casting Augerfrost. He could see Sirena come straight to her amulet. That meant DeFoe wasn't going to get stopped anytime soon. He sighed. Sherlene had been too busy trying to help, Zhalia by the looks of it to notice. He knew because he was trying to do the same thing. He watched Cherit drag her up to a dry part of the cave and he let out a sigh relief, so he went by Zhalia's side to help her.

Lok however was trying to stop the gargoyle, with the aid of Kipperin but after dodging tons of water shots, he was eventually knocked down by one. When he got back up, he took the holotome out to find out more about the gargoyle that he believed to be the titan.

Grier stepped up to Dante, two suits behind him. "You're outnumbered Dante Vale. Give up before someone really gives up."

By that time Dante was squatting on the ground, picking an amulet out of the water. "There may be more than you but none more mightier than Metagolem." That very statement, sent Grier and the suits to begin stepping back a little. Zhalia had to fight a smirk. She admired that spirit about Dante. Then she shook her head. She wasn't supposed to admire anyone in the team. That was not her purpose for being there.

Metagolem sent two suits flying and Grier running.

While that was going on, Lok tried to scan the gargoyle. "Holtome, scan that titan."

"No titan detected." replied the computer based object.

"That can't be right." Lok says, suddenly.

At that moment, Breaker was sent back to his seeker's amulet by Caliban.

"Sophie. The Holotome can identify any titan in range, right?" Lok asked.

"Yeah. That's what I told you." she replied.

"Well then that is not a titan. It's not registering."

"But you don't even know how to use that thing!" accused Sophie.

"Trust me, it's just some kind of magical trap." replied, Lok.

As a burst of water went to attack Sophie and Lok, the Casterwill stood up and cast "Breakspell!" Not only did that stop the water attack but it broke the head off of the Gargoyle as well.

"Sophie...how did you do that?" Lok asked, amazed.

"The Casterwill family spells can take care of magical traps, no problem." Sophie replied, proudly. If Sherlene was listening she would have rolled her eyes.

"Too cool!" Lok said, impressed.

"Zhalia. Lok. Sophie." Dante said, suddenly. "Keep Grier occupied."

* * *

"Ah an exit." DeFoe said, he'd just bonded with Ghar-Ghoul. "I wonder if those fools have defeated Dante Vale."

Dante was leaning against the cavern wall when he answered. "My guess is, no."

DeFoe froze in shock for a few moments before turning around to look at Dante, determined. "This time it is you who is too late. I have already bonded with Gar-Ghould. Its power is mine!"

"Oh I see. But before you claim victory you have to beat me. And this time I have you all to myself." Dante replied.

"To yourself?" asked DeFoe puzzled. "You forget I am not alone! Gar-Ghoul. Manifest!"

Gar-Ghoul settled before them both, letting out a little noise. "Attack them with all your power." ordered DeFoe.

The titan took in water from its surroundings before trying to shoot down Dante with jets of water. Dante dodged the attacks using Hyperstride and then took a run at Ghar-Ghoul, only to jump through its legs as Caliban took over the attack on the Gargoyle titan, sending him to the ground as Dante went straight up to DeFoe.

"You're no fighter, DeFoe. I can take you down long before your new friend can help." Dante said to him, pointedly.

"I get the point." DeFoe replied, before calling Ghar-Ghoul back to his amulet. He immediately ran through the passage behind the statue where he found Gar-Ghoul's amulet and Dante went to run after him, but tons of water began to gush through and Dante had to jump to avoid it.

* * *

**Sherlene's POV**

I wake up feeling more stupid than ever. How the hell could I have let this happen? Now Sophie's going to be tearing into me about this, and not gonna let me forget it. She still brings up the Jodis Lore incident in his tomb, when I got knocked out because of my little head injury. It was not my fault. Actually it was. I was too busy trying to help Dante.

"Glad to see you've woken up from your little nap." Zhalia's voice suddenly before pulling me up. "Let's go help, Dante."

"Are you alright?" Peter asks me.

"Yeah. I'm cool. Totally utterly cool. I was trying to focus on too many things at once." I reply.

Finally after what feels like a long period of utter silence, we reach Dante. "Fantastic." he mutters sarcastically.

"What happened?" Sophie asks.

"He got away with the Ghar-Ghould." Dante answers. He got away with Ghar-Ghoul. Oh no. I was meant to be sending Sirena to stop him, she would have if I hadn't been so careless. This is my fault. I let Dante, down. I bow my head and continue to listen to everything else going on.

"How? You mean all this work was for nothing and Organization won?" she asks in reply. I want to say something but I don't think I've earned the right to be sarcastic for the rest of the day. This reason this happened was my fault. I sigh.

"This isn't some feel good fairytale." I hear Zhalia comment. Thanks Zhalia, you did it for me. "Sometimes we lose."

"This is awful!" Sophie shrieks.

"We failed? It was all for nothing?" Peter asks. Poor guy.

"This place is so cool!"

I don't think Lok's as broken hearted.

"Weren't you supposed to be sending that weird titan of yours to deal with DeFoe and stall him at least?" Sophie asks and I know she's talking to me.

I look up at Dante and go to apologize but he puts a hand on my shoulder. "You were more concerned about your teammates. I'm proud of you for that. There's more important things that victory."

I can hear Sophie huff.

I nod to Dante. I feel like crying. Oh don't cry! But it's painful! Hey, it pissed Sophie off. Yeah. It did.

Sophia sits on the stairs in the cavern and I can't help notice Lok is examining the statues around us. "Umm guys...I can't help but notice all the statues except this one are holding their items in both hands."

I look around quickly and wince. Why wasn't I paying attention? Oh yeah...I was too busy, telling myself what a crappy seeker I was. Am!

"Oh give it up!" Sophie snaps, in a bad mood. "Don't you realize we lost? We can't turn this around, it's over."

"I bet it's a clue or a hint of some kind." Lok says. "Gargoyles have water powers right?"

"Forget it." Sophie tells him.

"Give him a chance." Dante says, as him, Zhalia and I approach Lok.

"Look guys." he says as he examines a part of the statue where there was obviously once, more stone, however it's broken away like chocolate on an Easter Egg and there's a great big hole now. "There's a hole here. The jug is hollow."

"It was probably damaged in battle." Zhalia tells him.

"Of course." Lok utters. He pulls a water bottle from his bag and begins to pour it through the hole. "It needs some water."

The gargoyle slides over on its stone pedestal to reveal a secret passage. Yay! I call dibs on being Lara Croft! Thank god I didn't say that.

"A secret passage!" Sophie states, now enthusiastic.

"I'm impressed Lok." Cherit says. "That was amazing."

"You're observation skills aren't that bad." I say.

"Good one." Dante praises. "I thought there might be more to this cave than the Ghar-Ghoul."

"More meaning what?" Sophie asks. Oh my god is she actually asking that?

"Ancient secrets can be more powerful than any titan." Dante replies. "And I think that's what Lok has discovered."

"I think he just got lucky." Zhalia responds.

"Ever heard of the Science of Deduction Miss Moon?" I ask.

She just draws me a look.

"Sorry I doubted you Lok." Sophie says. Now _that's _a picturesque moment right there. Do we have to do this whole chick flick moment? Can we not like get on. I'll need to get home and examine my phone.

"Enough of the apologies." Lok says. Oh thank you, labrador boy! "Let's go already and explore. I wonder what's down there."

"You're not the only one." Dante replies.

Still doing the chick flick moments guys. I sigh and begin walking on myself.

* * *

**A/N - I know, Sherlene got hurt, again...but I feel that unless he was rendered unable to use Sirena, they'd have won and I still wanted Zhalia's comeback about life not being a fairytale. I kind actually _needed _it. **

**I also want to set Sherlene's character. She's not just gonna go from zero to hero. She's someone who constantly works, and works and judges what she does as a seeker. Maybe not so much in school, cause then it's just brains but this is her actually getting experience. And yes Dante is a little bit more harder on Sherlene than Sophie and Lok sometimes but it's because they're quite close and he feels responsible for her. **

**I think that was the only think that sort of jumped out as being OOC for most things and strange etc If there's anymore, feel free to ask me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N The time scales are a little bit different to the series but hey it's a rewrite, right? God I sounded like Lok there. Lol. But I want more time to elapse for some reasons...that I can't quite explain at the moment without giving too many spoilers. **

* * *

**Sherlene's POV**

I stand, a smile on my face. Currently I'm standing in a place where one of the greatest women in history had once spent time, as a seeker. That woman was known of Joan of Arc. I'm standing in a hideaway she'd once used. This was where Lok's secret passageway led to.

"She must have been the last seeker to use this hideaway." Dante deduces as he walks over to a big desk at the other end of the room.

"Joan of Arc was a seeker?" Lok asks.

"No shit, Lok." I mutter. Talk about stating the obvious.

I roll my eyes and continue to look around, as Peter answers Lok's question much better than I did. "Well if she was a seeker with a special titan or power it would explain the visions she supposedly had." Again, stating the obvious.

"One of _the_ most powerful women in all of history. She died a few miles from here." Sophie says, as she walks over to a statue to examine it.

This is where I must correct Miss Casterwill. "Actually Sophie she didn't die a few miles from here. She was executed because of political sexism. However that was covered up by the notion that she was killed because she practiced witchcraft which could probably be backed up by the fact that she was a seeker. Someone had to see something strange...and they also said she defied the church by wearing men's clothes."

She huffs and turns back to the statues. "Well...yes." I can see her trying to find some way to argue with me on it, someway to tell me I'm wrong. But nothing. "You know it's widely believed she was descended from French royalty." I blink. Changing the subject?

"It must have been her regal blood. Great power comes from a noble family name, even a name like yours." Zhalia replies to Sophie's statement.

"Do you want some ointment for that burn, Sophie?" I ask.

"Hmmn." I hear Zhalia utter. "What is your surname, again? Adler?"

"Yeah. That's right." I reply, nodding. "Why?"

"It's German. You come from nobility too. Although you don't act like it."

"That's preposterous." I say. "Right, Dante?"

I look over to Dante. "The are her notes and the key to our next move." That doesn't answer _my _question.

"You can check with your mother if you don't believe me." Zhalia responds. "I thought you knew."

"No. I didn't. Perhaps it's just a coincidence." I reply.

"Perhaps." Zhalia replies.

With that we begin to make our way back out.

* * *

We are now back at the hotel (after a ton of research at a local library which has led us to realize we're going to Paris tomorrow) and to be honest I am little tired. But when I get in I am approached by the man at reception. "Miss Adler isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"You're uncle told me to inform you that he's waiting in suite 204 to speak to you. He wants you to go see him immediately." With that the receptionist stalked back off to do his job and I sighed. What the hell is Mycroft wanting me for?! I am sure I have not done anything to get in trouble for.

"Sherlene what did you do?" Dante asks me, as we begin walking upstairs.

"I assure you I haven't done anything." I reply, firmly.

"Is you're uncle your mother's brother?" Lok asks, suddenly and I shake my head. God no.

"He's from my paternal side of the family." I tell them.

"Does that have a name?" Zhalia asks. She still be suspicious about my claim that I am not from nobility and if I was my mother would know.

"In comparison to Adler? It's boring. And absolutely not from nobility at all. But my uncle does have a large estate that probably would leave Sophie's place envious, and a very high position in the British Government. Actually he _is _the British government."

I can hear Sophie huff. Good. I leave everyone off at their floor to go to their suite. I wish I was going with them, I am so tired but I have to talk to Mycroft. He'd send one of his men down to get me and I can't be bothered with that. As soon as I get to the door, I knock and sigh but then I realize it's unlocked and I go in myself.

"Uncle Mycroft?" I ask, looking around.

I walk into the living area and notice he's standing at the window, his hands in his pockets. "Have a seat." he says, not looking around. The whole atmosphere is so uneasy that I have goosebumps. I don't like his tone, there's something about it that just makes me feel worried and maybe a little frightened. "Please."

The adding of that one word makes my stomach wrench. Not only was it what he just said, but the whole hint of pleading that came with it as well.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, concerned. Yes, here I am concerned for Mycroft Holmes, miracles do happen. Come on, he's my uncle. And partially all I have except for Dante and my mum and Sirena.

"I have some bad news, Sherlene. And I am very sorry. Believe it or not my brother wanted to pass it on. But, he can be very insensitive so I told him I would." Sherlock? Sherlock who could not give a crap about me wanted to pass on bad news? How bad is this?

"What's wrong?" I ask.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Dante sighed suddenly. There had been no word from Irene sent to him that Mycroft was coming, and that concerned him a lot, that Mycroft would just turn up out of the blue like that and the woman had left he daughter in his care.

"You're worried about that girl aren't you?" a voice asked suddenly. He turned around to see Zhalia. "I've seen that same look on your face before, in Jodis Lore's tomb, and in the cave of the Gargoyle. Both times it was when she was hurt and now it's here on your face again."

She'd paid that much attention?

"I didn't know you had been so observant." he replied. "Am I _that _interesting."

She shook her head, but it was more for her own benefit. She had been paying that much attention and it wasn't part of the job either, she just had to. Now it was time to cover it up. "Don't flatter yourself." she remarked before walking away to her room. He smiled. She was very beautiful, just by the way she held herself. Why would a skillful and beautiful woman see him anything more than a colleague? He shook his head and tried to wipe those thoughts from his mind. Zhalia was a professional woman, with professional ideals. She wouldn't think twice about him. Would she?

He sighed and decided to go and pack for Paris in the morning.

* * *

**Sherlene's POV**

I stand somewhat horrified by what I've just been told. I repeat everything over and over and over again and again and again, inside my head. It's not fair. What he's told me is not fair. I stand up and take deep breaths, like oxygen is a priority because I feel right now as though I can't breathe properly.

"Sherlene, are you alright?" Mycroft asks me.

"Am I alright?" I ask, angry. "Am I alright? No! No! I'm not alright at all! You just told me my mum is dead. That someone bashed her head in under a bridge and that your brother who isn't even family was the one who identified her body?!"

I want to punch something. The anger is boiling inside of me. If several suits from the Organization were to pour into this room, I would tear them apart.

"You need to breathe, Sherlene." Mycroft says, calmly.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" I shout.

I did not mean to shout at him; I know he's just trying to be nice. But I don't know what else to do. I'm not in control at all. I want to cry but I can't and I want it all to just be a bad dream. This isn't fair, at all. I can't take this.

"What was she doing on personal business?" I ask Mycroft.

"I don't know, Sherlene. I don't know." Mycroft replies to me, before walking over to put a hand on my shoulder. "I promise I'll do my best to find out but there's something dangerous going on and for everyone's sake I have to ask that you stay out of London if you can help it."

"What if I _have _to go there?" I ask. "You can't just tell me all this and expect me to adjust."

"I know. If you do come to London, phone me first." Mycroft replies. "I'll walk you downstairs."

"What do I do?" I ask before sitting on the coffee table and taking a deep breath.

"Stay with your friends, Sherlene. If you need me you know how to get in contact with me." Mycroft replies to my question. "Is there anything you need right now?"

"A miracle, Mycroft. A miracle. And tell your brother the next time he wants to identify someone's body, make sure it's a family member."

"He's not got much family."

"That's his fault." I say before exiting the room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

**A/N OK, so mission hasn't started yet but it will in next chapter. Tiny bit of a hint of Zhante...gonna space out the series and put in more mission so they spend more time together and such, I want to make everything as realistic as possible...like how quickly each character progresses in strength etc.**

**Hey we got to see Mycroft! I like Mycroft. He's cool! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Third Person POV**

Notre Dame Cathedral stood before Sherlene, who observed it with respect. She was trying to be professional about the mission at hand. Although she had totally and completely tuned out by accident to what was going on. Thoughts were too busy building up in her mind, like bricks. Starting off in a small amount and accumulating to a house.

Dante who was standing beside the other members of his team, made a call to Guggenheim on the Holotome.

"Dante. I see you've made it. Good 'O'." Guggenheim greeted him, an enthusiastic tone to his voice as always.

"Guggenheim, have they uncovered anything yet at the Cathedral?" Dante asked.

"Notre Dame has been a base of operations for The Foundation for decades. But they haven't a scrap of information on the Ring of Arc." informed Guggenheim.

"Which makes me more suspicious." stated Foundation's number one seeker.

"Way cool!" Lok said, he'd been observing the call. "I wish I had Holotomes on my calling plan."

"Be careful, Dante." warned Guggenheim. "The Organization is on the move in Paris."

"Thanks for the tip." replied, Dante.

He closed the Holotome over and put it away, just as Sophie began to speak. "If our lady refers to this place; what does Notre Dame see? Where are the eyes on a Cathedral?"

"On the statues!" Lok said, enthusiastically. "There are eyes on the statues."

"Well done Lok." Cherit said as Lok began running up to the building.

"We found the clue in the cave of the Gargoyle, right?" Lok asked.

"One of them should be staring at the place we need to go." Dante deduced as he approached Lok.

"But which one?" Sophie asked as she walked up beside him. Lok looked at them all. "There are so many."

Finally one stood out to Lok. "That one!" he concluded. "Remember how we found the secret passage?"

"Come on. Let's go see what the Gargoyle has its eye on."

By the time the two males of the team began climbing the Cathedral, Sherlene tuned back in.

"Emm. Sophie. Why are Dante and Lok climbing The Cathedral of Notre Dame? Won't they get arrested?" she asked. She was cursing herself for tuning out.

"For goodness sakes! Have you not been paying attention?" The Casterwill asked her, disapprovingly.

"No." Sherlene answered truthfully.

"They think one of the Gargoyle statues will be facing where we have to go next to find Joan of Arc's ring." Zhalia answered, simply.

"Oh." uttered, Sherlene.

"You could at least pretend to act like you're trying to help us." Sophie remarked. Sherlene sighed and walked away a little. Zhalia shook her head at the Casterwill before walking over to Sherlene.

"Forget about her." Zhalia said.

Sherlene looked up to the woman talking to her. "One should not forget their enemy."

"That's true. But the Organization should be your main enemy at the moment. They could appear any second and we have to look out for ourselves. You need to focus. I know it's hard. And you need to stop worrying about other people when you're in battle. You're no use to us hurt. Remember that. And umm...thanks for trying to help me in The Cave of The Gargoyle. But I don't need any favors from you. Remember that."

"Thanks." said, Sherlene. She could tell that took a lot for Zhalia to say.

"We found the place." Lok said, cheerfully. That brought the two from their conversation.

"Well done, Lok." praised Sophie.

"We ready to go?" Dante asked.

* * *

"This place looks like it's been closed down for a while." Dante said, looking at the church building where his and Lok's climb had led them.

"We're breaking in?" Sophie asked, horrified when she saw Dante's tool picking kit.

"Of course not." Dante uttered, assuringly. "I'm merely _picking _the lock. Not breaking it."

"It's something any real seeker, should know how to do." Zhalia informed the Casterwill.

"Not that you would, Sophie. For one princesses like you aren't meant to put a toe out of line, and second of all you're not a real seeker." Sherlene uttered.

"I am a real seeker! Even if I did know how to pick a lock...why would I break into a church?" snapped the Casterwill.

"To get the job done." Zhalia answered. "No matter what is in the way."

"Not that you've ever had to a do a job, Sophie." added, Sherlene.

"She's had an easy life." Zhalia said.

"I'm the heiress to the Casterwill family."

"And I don't give a crap!" Sherlene interrupted.

"That makes two of us." Sherlene heard Zhalia say.

"How dare you -" Sophie began to say loudly but Lok stood in the way of all three of the women.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt but Dante's kind of picking a lock in broad daylight here! So could you not draw so much attention to us."

"It wasn't us that was drawing attention. Miss Casterwill did. Oh what a surprise." Sherlene remarked.

"Arlight." Dante began, putting an end to the fighting. "We're in."

He opened the doors and they all went inside, Sophie lucky that she did not get some form of injury.

"Are you sure this is the right church?" Sophie asked. "I don't see any clues."

"Forever she sees but does not observe." Sherlene remarked, rubbing her temples. "You've only just stepped foot in the door and you're already acting like you've analyzed the place or something like that..don't do that. Just shut up. And let the professionals do the work."

"Enough." Dante told, Sherlene before continuing to walk on. "My instincts tell me we'll know it when we see it."

He stood in front of a painting of the wonderful Joan of Arc.

"Hey. Guys." Zhalia called to them. She was underneath the bell tower, covering her eyes to shield herself from the bright light. "Where exactly was the statue of the Gargoyle looking?"

"The cross." Lok answered and Zhalia turned around to face the team. "At the top of the church."

"Well. Take a look." Zhalia said, and they all looked up where Zhalia was looking. "The cross is at the top of this bell tower."

"Hey! There's sunlight coming straight down from up there." Sophie stated. "How?"

"Reflection. There's a mirror up there reflecting light down." explained Dante. The light was reflecting down on a circular stone trap door.

"And the Gargoyle's gaze!" Lok exclaimed.

"That actually made sense. The crystal trap from before worked off reflection too." replied, Sophie.

There was a noise suddenly. "Stay here!" Dante said before looking out into the main hall of the church to see suits entering the building. He turned back and whispered: "find out how to open it. I'll buy you some time."

"Looking for me?" Dante asked confidently.

"Dante Vale. Confident as ever I see." greeted DeFoe. It was inevitable that he'd be part of the group. "But you know you can never defeat this many of us alone. Surrender."

He began to get surrounded by suits.

"I'll bring you to the professor in chains." DeFoe added.

"I'm really starting to wonder about you, DeFoe." Dante admitted as he walked forward. "Do you really think you'll take me without a fight?"

"Does it matter if it's a fight you can't win?" DeFoe responded. "Men. Attack on my mark." He looked straight at Dante. "You won't escape this time. Dante Vale!"

Back at the stone trap door, Zhalia was peering around the corner. Her heart was sinking and her stomach had butterflies. She didn't know exactly why but she knew it was because Dante was fighting in there on his own. Damn it. She was not meant to feel this way at all. He was her enemy!

But was he? He's been kind to her since she came to the team.

But how could she explain that to her adopted father, who was relying on her.

"How can we open this?" Sophie asked. "It's a huge marble slab!"

"Well acid corrodes it. You get enough. You can melt it away. Or dynamite. Try that." Sherlene answered the girl, she was sitting on the steps leading to the bell tower. She wanted to help Dante too but she knew her concentration was all over the place. That would only put Dante in more danger.

"There must be a device or mechanism somewhere." Lok said, hopefully as he looked behind a painting. But no luck.

Back in the main hall, Dante was still in a battle of talk with DeFoe.

"If you're so confident, why not take me on yourself?" Dante asked, because he knew DeFoe wouldn't stand a chance. Not after what happened in The Gargoyle's cave. Problem was DeFoe wouldn't fight one one one without titans.

"Your skills are no match for my power." DeFoe replied, confidently.

Dante knew it was all talk. "Sure. That's why you turned and ran in the cave of The Gargoyle." Dante retorted. Grier looked at DeFoe. "You even left your own men behind."

DeFoe's suits and Grier didn't seem impressed by the news. They all looked at DeFoe a little in disappointment as wind began to blow into the church.

"Come on, DeFoe. Just you and me." goaded Dante. "Show your men what kind of a leader you really are."

"What are we going to do?" Sophie asked, suddenly. "He's badly outnumbered."

"Dante, needs me." Zhalia said, making Sherlene look up and smirk. If anyone could help Dante out, it would be her. Looking at the both of them, she saw two sides to the one coin.

"No Zhalia!" Sophie said, adamantly. "He told us to figure this out so we can find the ring of Arc."

But it seemed Zhalia was listening to Sophie which made, Sherlene sigh. Dante needed help. He was severely outnumbered. She didn't trust herself to do it either and she didn't want him getting hurt. She'd already lost her mother. She didn't want a single thing to happen Dante. If DeFoe took him to the professor she would either end up homicidal or severely depressed.

"Well! I believe a new friend would like a rematch." DeFoe said in the main hall as he held up Ghar-Ghoul's titan. "Ghar-Ghoul."

When DeFoe's new favorite titan appeared, Dante held Caliban's amulet up and called his own titan. "You wanna rematch, you got it! Caliban!

Dante's trusty titan immediately sent Ghar-Ghould flying and when Dante began to catch up with DeFoe, he called out two redcap titans.

Dante dodged the redcaps, and landed on his feet in a sort of crouching position.

"For all your talk, you're running scared Dante Vale." DeFoe said, his hands on his sides.

"Remember how Joan of Arc's first trap worked." Lok asked, Sophie as he remembered how Peter had set one off by using a torch on a symbol. "Only a seeker's light would let us pass. Let's try lighting up those mirrors up there."

"But they'll know we're here." Sophie said. Sherlene rolled her eyes. They were gonna know soon enough anyway. She wanted Dante away from them as fast as possible.

"But we gotta do something and quick." Lok replied. "How can Dante keep fighting, out there?"

They looked out to see Dante' struggling a little. "We only get one shot." Sophie said to Lok. "As soon as I use the power, those suits will be all over us."

"We're out of time. Just try it Sophie." begged Lok.

"Fine. Just remember this was your idea." Sophie replied.

She held her hand up high and cast Ray-Pulse.

Grier who was in the main hall turned his head.

"It worked." said Sophie, looking at the opened trap door.

"Men over here." Grier called out, as he began running to the bell tower.

AS soon as Dante realized what was going on he cast Hyperstride to get there before the suits. Sherlene was the only one left who hadn't gone through the trap door. She'd been waiting on him. "Go!" Dante ordered and she jumped down, and then he followed.

"Are we going to make a stand here?" Zhalia asked, Dante when him and Sherlene came running.

"No. The Ring of Arc is our main priority. If it has as much power as I think, we'll need it to fight the Organization."

Dante turned around and saw them, before casting touchwram to cause a ton of rocks to drop and block their path.

"Why is the ring of Arc so important?" Sophie asked. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure but some of the most powerful titans are contained in rings." Dante replied.

"Let's keep going. Looks like we're in the Catacombs. Anyone wanna fight me for dibs on an Indiana Jones quote?" spoke Sherlene.

"Actually he was in Venice when he went into the Catacombs." Lok said. Sherlene winced.

"Let's go anyway?" asked, Sherlene.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I just have to thank JaneEyre0 who is like the coolest most awesome person I know! And if you're not her and you're reading this story, I highly recommend checking her stories for Huntik out. They're far better than me and she always does really good takes and adds interesting ideas.**

**I know this is now a couple of chapters where Sherlene's POV has come in, and we' not had a lot of sarcastic comments from her, but I thought if I did it from Sherlene's POV it would just be full of depression and not much of the episodes because she would constantly be zoning out, and not paying attention, while putting herself through a dark hole.**

**The next mission when Joan of Arc's ring is over with, will not be one from the series. I'm expanding the series' missions over a period of time, I think I've already said that and I want to explore character relationships more, and proper training for Lok, Sophie and Sherlene. **

**And I also want to explore the idea of having some of series' one's events take place during the time when they're back at school after vacation. **

**I think that's mostly what I have to say. Except a little teaser that a certain character from season 2 may appear at points in my version of season 1...That's all. Thanks so much guys. **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Check out this rock. It's cool!" Lok said to his friends cheerfully. Sophie and Sherlene looked around. Obviously Sophie had to correct him.

"They're called crystals." corrected Sophie before drawing him a scowl.

"Can I ask you something Sophie?" asked, Sherlene suddenly. She folded her arms and looked at the Casterwill.

"Go ahead."

"Would you call a ring with a diamond on it...a rock?"

"Maybe."

"A diamond is also a crystal thanks to its covalent network structure."

"You felt the need to bring this up, why?"

"You were getting into semantics. I thought I'd bring it up too." responded Sherlene. "Or perhaps you could admire the crystals or rocks like Lok was."

"You want to mind your own business." Sophie snapped.

Sherlene rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh...me doing what you do isn't minding my own business? Right. I'll remember that barbie."

Sophie lunged for Sherlene, who knocked her into the cave wall as a reflex.

Zhalia stepped in front of them. "Do you two think you could pretend to get along. Dante's trying to conduct a mission here. And for someone who claims to be a great seeker, Little Miss Casterwill, you're not acting very professional."

Sophie huffed.

"These notes say to touch the stone of light." Dante said as he put his hand on a light colored crystal. "And the pure of heart will pass."

Lok followed, touching the crystal. Next was Sophie who did the same. And then Zhalia...

She looked at the crystal and then over to Sherlene who was waiting to go after her. She had to think of something. Sherlene looked at Zhalia and frowned. She could see the woman's inner turmoil written over her face. Sherlene smiled.

"Don't worry. You might be a little...Well. You've got a pure heart anyway." Sherlene said before taking Zhalia's hand and making it touch the crystal.

"It's shining. See." Sherlene said, before letting Zhalia go forward. Sherlene was next to touch the stone and she followed everyone else.

* * *

They came to a sort of corridor with several entrances on the side to about three side rooms.

"The ring chamber should be just up ahead." Dante said, informatively.

Sherlene couldn't help but quote something. "One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to rule them all and in the darkness bind them." She shrugged when everyone drew her a look.

Lok glanced at the side door closest to them and noticed a cube of some sorts, on a pedestal. Naturally, as always, Lok's curiosity had began to take over his thoughts and body movement. He began walking to the side chamber.

"I've seen something like that before." stated Lok. Sherlene looked over. She'd seen that sort of thing before in video games, and since Lok played more than she did, she assumed that he'd know there would obviously be some sort of trap.

"Lok -" began Sherlene.

Sophie however had to interrupt. "Hey! Lok! We're supposed to follow the map." Sophie explained to Lok, her hands on her hips. Sherlene flailed her arms and rolled her eyes. She was getting exhausted just trying to get through to them.

"I know!" Lok replied, as he picked up the cube shaped puzzle he wanted. Cherit sat on his shoulder and leaned over to look. "I just wanna take this with us, so I can -"

He could not finish his sentence because metal bars, suddenly fell down and locked him in.

"Lok!" Sophie cried.

Inside the room, spikes went through the walls, and the walls began to close in.

"Oh. God." Sherlene uttered.

"A trap!" Lok yelled.

"Touchwram!" Dante cast at the bars, trying to get the blonde teen out of there as quickly as possible.

"Lok solve the puzzle!" shouted, Sherlene when Dante's spell had no effect.

Sophie ran to the bars and peered through. "Lok you have to get out of here."

"Solve the puzzle Lok!" shouted, Sherlene again. She sighed. "I really begin to think no one listens to me in this place."

"He's finished." Zhalia said, grabbing onto the bars and pulling them.

Sherlene felt her heart wrench and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Meanwhile inside the room, Lok was beginning to understand why Sherlene had been shouting at him to solve the puzzle.

"Sherlene's right. Maybe if I solve the puzzle it'll get me out of here. It's got to be it."

He began turning it around, like a rubix cube, while Sophie stood outside, her face in her hands. "I can't watch!" she said, dramatically. She sounded more like an actress, on stage than someone concerned about her friend.

"Hang on!" Dante told her. He held Metagolem's amulet up high. "Lend us strength...Metagolem!"

The mighty Metagolem stood before Dante, waiting for his orders. "You've got to free Lok!" Dante said, urgently.

The titan began to barge itself into the bars, stopping Lok from escaping.

"Come on! Come on!" Lok said desperately as he tried to solve the puzzle.

"The walls are closing in Lok." Cherit told Lok. The boy was still trying to solve the puzzle. "Lok!"

Outside, Metagolem had tired out and was sent back to his amulet. But it didn't matter because Lok had solved the puzzle and the walls began to go back the way.

"Lok!" Dante uttered, a sigh of relief.

"Aye. He solved the puzzle." said Cherit, cheerfully, flying around.

A blue orb suddenly surrounded the puzzle. Then it broke and an amulet landed in Lok's hand.

"The puzzle had a titan. He bonded with me." Lok said before running up to Dante.

"Well done." Dante said before putting the amulet through the Holotome. "Let's take a look at your new friend in the holotome. You found springer. This titan is skilled in solving puzzle and intricate traps. You have a lot in common."

There was a loud bang suddenly.

"Let's go." Dante said, hurriedly. "The organization is catching up with us."

Everyone began to run, following Dante. Except Sherlene she stood for a moment to wipe the tears that she couldn't stop from falling out of her tear ducts and running down her face. Then she began to run after her friends.

* * *

Dante put his hand on a wooden door and pushed it open. "The Ring of Arc." he uttered.

"We made it." Lok said, happily. "It's not over yet."

They made their way across the room, walking past several suits of armor, which Sherlene looked at with distrust. And quite right too, the suits of armor's weapons began to surround them, trapping the team within a circle.

"Is it the Organization?" Sophie asked. "How did they get here before us?"

"I've got a feeling it's much worse than that." Dante replied to the girl as he read a book he had in his hands. "It's the Knight's of Arc's inner circle."

He held his Caliban amulet up high and gave an order. "Hand to hand titans only. Caliban!"

"Freelancer!" Lok summoned.

Sophie summoned Sabriel and then Zhalia summoned Kilthane. Sherlene sighed. She had only one titan and it was absolutely not a hand to hand titan. Not that she minded that. Sirena was very close to her but her friends were also close, and now her lack of arsenal was not going to help them much. She shook her head. She shouldn't have joined them. She should have listened to Dante, when he told her she could stay at the hotel and take it easy and get everything together.

Sherlene watched as the titans engaged in combat with the weapons, until Freelancer got sent back to his amulet.

"This is bad." Lok cried.

"Maybe there's an easier way." Sophie said, hopefully.

"Huh?" Dante asked.

"Breakspell!" she cast at one of the weapons. Although they started behaving more violently after that.

"Great. Now you've made it worse." Lok said before backing into a wall. "Can't use, Kiperrin...what can I do?...I got to give it another try. Hyperstride!"

His attempt to cast it made him land into a suit of armor. At that moment one of the enchanted swords fell to the floor. Dante looked over to Lok who was sorting a shield that he'd put out of place when he bumped into the armor.

At that moment Zhalia's Kilthane ended up in his amulet. Then Sabriel followed suit.

It killed Sherlene to think that her friends were struggling. And spells only made it worse.

"Group up!" ordered Dante, and his team did as they were told.

"Nothing's working." Sophie said. "Any ideas?"

"I have one idea." said, Dante before jump up a suit of armor statue and knocking its head off. "Target the Knights. Not the weapon."

"The source of the enchantment is the armor...so Breakspell!" She sent her spell towards a knight and knocked it over, sending another sword to fall.

"It's working! Keep it up!" Dante ordered.

"Breakspell! Honourguard!" Sophie cast.

Dante joined in with Sophie. "Armorbrand. Touchwram."

"Raypulse!" Lok tried to cast but two swords began to attack him. It would have been a severe injury for the boy if Zhalia had not grabbed him and pulled him from harm's way.

"Sophie's the expert on magic." Zhalia informed Lok. "Let her handle it."

"Boltflare!" he watched Sophie cast at another set of armor, that just so happened to be the last one.

"Yes!" cheered Lok.

"We did it as a team Dante..." she began before collapsing. Dante ran to catch her. "you and I." Sherlene rolled her eyes despite and then held Sirena's amulet in her hand, contemplating on what to do. Could Sirena help Sophie? She had healed Sherlene at one point.

"Sophie?" questioned Lok. He was worried.

"She used too many powers, too quickly." explained Cherit. "She is exhausted."

"The Organization!" Zhalia warned suddenly. She ran towards the ring. "We have to get out of here with that ring!"

She smashed the glass cage it was in with a spear and then Lok grabbed it.

"Wait!" cried Sherlene and Dante at the sane time.

Green light burst from the ring and Lok began to get visions like hallucinations as he sent flying across the room.

"We have to find a way to contain the ring. It's under a curse." Dante said to Zhalia. "And we _must _prevent it from falling into the hands of the Organization."

"How are we going to escape carrying her?" Zhalia asked.

"And when we try to grab the ring, it goes crazy." Lok added, as though no one noticed. "So what do we do?"

"Lok. There's no time. We've got to do something." Cherit said, flying in the air and look at the glowing ring. "Right now!"


	13. Chapter 13

Lok lifted up a stone slab and then called to Zhalia. "I think there's another exit back here." he informed them.

"Then we don't need this one." Zhalia said as she approached an archway. "Touchwram!" Her spell caused rocks to fall and block the path.

"Zhalia. Grab the ring." Dante said, entering the corridor, carrying Sophie.

As soon as Zhalia grabbed the ring, like Dante said Lok decided to warn. "Careful, that crazy ring will scramble your brains." Lok said suddenly.

Sherlene looked at Zhalia, concerned when she began to show signs of fighting off the curses. "Urghh! Arghh! Headcage!" Her spell blocked the curse from getting into her mind.

Dante grinned. "Impressive. That's not a spell you see everyday." complimented Dante. He turned around, still carrying Sophie, to look at the way out. "Everyone; out the back, quickly." commanded Dante.

* * *

Sophie's eyelids opened, and as she began to come around she was talking openly, sounding as if she woke up from some twisted dream. Sherlene grimaced, she was embarrassed for Sophie.

"Dante. We beat them together." she said, a small smile on her face.

But as she came around her eye sigh suddenly began to restore and her vision caught onto Lok. "Sophie." the boy said, relieved. "You're awake!"

"Of course I am!" she told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Then she pushed him away, and went to stand up." What's going on?"

"We were just waiting on _you. _Sleeping beauty." remarked Zhalia.

"At least you're awake now." commented, Sherlene. "We should try and get out of here. I don't think that rock slide will prevent DeFoe for long."

"Welcome back, lass." said, Cherit. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

Sophie stood up and wandered over to The Ring of Arc. "Is that the Ring of Arc?" Sophie asked, her hand hovering over it a little. "Something's wrong with it, I can feel it." She jumped back and shrieked. "It's cursed!"

"We can't do anything with a ring like this, know any good Casterwill spells, Sophie?" Dante replied.

"Yes." Sophie replied.

"Of course you do." uttered Sherlene, before sliding down to the ground to take a seat.

"Well I should say, maybe." Sophie added suddenly and Sherlene rolled her eyes. "I've read all about it but...I've never seen a real curse before."

"Hopefully it'll be your last." Dante responded. Sherlene looked up and glanced him. She knew why he said that. Metz.

"You'll be okay, Sophie." Lok assured her. "You're like the homework master!"

She closed her eyes and held her hands out to focus and suddenly she began to get visions again like Lok did.

"Sophie come back to us!" Lok cried out.

"You can do it!" Cherit said. "Just keep it together."

She managed to come back from the spell placed on her by the curse and she cast her own spell. "Revoke!"

She fell over to lean onto the table, the spell taking everything out of her and the ring landed before her.

"It worked. Nice!." Lok stated.

"Yeah. But only for about thirty minutes." Sophie responded. "Then the curse will overpower my magic."

"That's thirty minutes more than we had." Dante told her. He put a hand on her shoulder and praised her. "Good work."

She broke into a smile.

* * *

"Seekers. We have a mission." Dante informed his team as he worked with the Holotome. "Aptly named, Joan of Arc's Ring." The mission cared with the same name, showed up on the Holotome. "Our objective: protect the ring of Arc from the Organization and safely deliver it to a Huntik Foundation safe house."

"Notre Dame is a Huntik Foundation safe house, so they must have one."

Lok looked at the Holotome, mapping out all the suits who were heading to prevent them taking back the Ring of Arc. "I've never seen so many bad suits, since my TV got stuck on the News Channel. We'll never get past them."

"True, but if we split up, our chances will increase." Dante replied. "And the Holtome will help us avoid The Suits."

"We take the paths of least resistance." Lok said, looking at the hologram. "So who takes the ring?"

"Luckily for you my disguise kit has a selection of rings." Zhalia replied, before handing them over to Dante. "I modified them with a spell, so now we have three fakes."

"I get it. We'll all have one." Lok replied, seeming to like the idea. "The Organization won't know who to go after."

"But if one of us gets captured, their magic can steal the info right from our heads." Sophie added.

"Exactly." Dante agreed with her. "So know one will know who has the real ring except for me."

Sherlene stood up and sighed. "There isn't one for me."

"That's because you're coming with me." Dante informed Sherlene.

"It's probably best." Cherit said.

"Your concentration hasn't been the best of late." Sophie remarked.

"Actually Dante, I'll take Sherlene with me." Zhalia informed him and everyone looked at the woman in surprise.

Sherlene looked at Zhalia, feeling honored.

The team leader nodded. They could be each other's back up. "Let's get going then." Dante said, before handing out the rings to his team members. He stepped over to Sherlene afterwards. "Be careful. Once this mission is over, we can all take a break."

Sherlene nodded.

"And your seventeenth birthday is coming up soon." Dante reminded her.

"Don't remind me." Sherlene uttered. She wasn't looking forward to it. Dante sighed, nothing would cheer her up. But then he supposed if he was in her shoes...

* * *

"Wait here." Zhalia whispered to Sherlene, as she saw a read haired suit coming towards them. Sherlene nodded and turned invisible, in time as Zhalia pulled the red haired suit towards her and cover her mouth with her hand. "Shh." she whispered.

Zhalia gestured with her head to where she knew Sherlene stood and the teenager began to make her way.

"Where is our recruit?" one of the suits asked, looking around.

Zhalia, disguised as that recruit stepped out. "It's all clear."

"Hey, wait a minute. Is that the ring?" he asked, noticing a ring on Zhalia's hand.

"What? This old thing?" replied Zhalia, speaking like the recruit and holding her hand up to show the suit the ring. Afterwards she pulled the red wig off of her head. "Ha!"

"She's with the Foundation. Get her!" shouted one of the suits.

"Nice call boys. But you're too late." Zhalia responded, she now had a chance to run for her exit. She began running, Sherlene turning visible again and running after her.

* * *

Sherlene felt she'd been running forever until Zhalia called out to her, she was quite a bit in front of her. "There's an exit up ahead."

They both halted, almost bumping into three suits. "Not so fast, Foundation scum." one of them said. "We know who you are."

"Oh I doubt that." Zhalia commented.

"Raypulse!" cast all three suits at the one time.

"Shadowspeed!" Zhalia cast, before jumping up to avoid the attack. Sherlene used Hyperstride and ended up at the back of them.

Zhalia jumped behind one of them, and rendered them unconscious, before they could attack with boltflare. Sherlene cast Augerfrost at one of the suits, and made them collapse, only one suit was left, a male with short yellow hair.

He lunged for Zhalia, and Zhalia dodged him. "Mindsight." When the spell was cast she continued to talk to him. "I know who you're going to punch before you do."

"Wow. That's a really efficient spell." commented Sherlene as Zhalia sent the suit to the ground with a kick.

"Those powers." began the suit before Zhalia could answer Sherlene. "You must be -"

"Who cares?" Zhalia asked, looking at him. "You won't remember anyway. Simplemind!" The blond suit fell unconscious and Sherlene smirked.

"That was cool." she uttered, quietly to Zhalia, wondering though what the suit meant and how Zhalia knew a spell that was more commonly used by high up Organization members. But the fact that Zhalia was a professional lone wolf meant survival. Zhalia would use utilize any spell that would come in handy without being picky. So that answered her wonderment.

"So is being able to cast spells without saying their name aloud. The known trait of an Adler." Zhalia replied, turning to Sherlene. "Since you've had my back since I got here, even though I asked you not to, I'll teach you those spells."

"Thanks, Zhalia." Sherlene replied. "Dante's had your back too by the way."

"I know." Zhalia uttered, sounding sad. She zoned out for a moment before coming back to reality. "Come on, Adler. Let's get out of here, before anymore come our way."

"A shame Zhalia Moon. You were so close, too bad." a voice uttered. They turned around to see DeFoe, his titan Kreutalk, two minddrones and three suits.

"Come on then!" Zhalia replied. "But while your wasting time here with me, Dante's escaping with the ring."

"Oh how clever. But I know you have the real ring of Arc. You see we've already captured the other three fakes."

"Can't those idiots do anything right?" Zhalia asked, her arms folded.

"Destroy her!" DeFoe ordered and Sherlene stepped in front of Zhalia, and as a reflex action she cast Honourguard. Zhalia was her friend, she wasn't going to let them hurt her.

"Oh isn't that nice. You've got your own little bodyguard." DeFoe remarked as Sherlene removed Sirena's amulet from her neck and held it up.

Zhalia rolled her eyes and sighed. What was it with this girl and trying to help her?

"What are you going to do? Summon your little songstress?" DeFoe asked Sherlene. "You'd think when mummy died that she'd have left you something better than a titan who can only sing. News travels fast."

After that comment, Sherlene's blood was boiling. She put Sirena back around her neck and raised her hands. DeFoe looked at the girl and actually saw her eyes turn red. Everyone including Zhalia gasped.

"Do you know what happened to my mother?" Sherlene asked.

"Enough of this!" Zhalia interrupted, holding up one of her amulets. "Fight for your lady! Kilthane!"

The suits began to attack Kilthane immediately as DeFoe summoned Ghar-Ghoul.

"I know your type DeFoe." Zhalia said, returning Sherlene's favor and standing in front of her. "You've had an easy life isn't that true?"

Sherlene's eyes turned to their natural glasz colur, which with the light in the room was focusing on a mix of blue and green, as she examined Zhalia with them. "_You've _had an easy life." More information which added to Sherlene's deductions.

"Because of that you think you're better than everybody else, and that you've got the right to lead them." Zhalia continued.

"Raypulse!" the suits and DeFoe cast.

Sherlene cast Honourguard again.

Zhalia held up Strix' amulet and called her three insect like titans out.

They instantly took out the two minddrones and one of the insect like titans headed over to DeFoe. "Assist me!" The Organization member cried to his Ghar-Ghoul titan but it was sent back to its amulet.

Two redcaps jumped down suddenly and went to attack Zhalia, but Kilthane stepped in front and was sent back to its amulet after an acid shot from Kreutalk.

"Is that it, Miss Moon? No more subterfuge?" DeFoe asked.

Suddenly, from nowhere, Caliban came down, striking the redcaps with his sword. "That's a big word for such a small minded man." Dante said, suddenly. Sherlene broke into a smile

"Dante. I tried to keep them busy." Zhalia explained to him, rubbing her neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" DeFoe asked.

"Zhalia, go ahead, give him the ring." Dante told the woman beside him. Zhalia tossed it over to DeFoe's feet.

He picked it up. "It can't be ! What another a fake? Which one of you really had the Ring of Arc?" he asked after examining it. Sherlene looked at Dante, suspiciously.

"None of us did." Dante responded. Sherlene blinked. Well she didn't see that one coming. Rule 1: Dante lies. "Of course."

"Dante!" Lok's voice cried, running into the chamber, Sophie and Cherit with him. "Our thirty minutes is almost up. We gotta get out of here."

"The real ring of Arc was delivered to a Foundation safe house ten minutes ago." Dante informed the boy.

"Huh?" Lok responded.

"That's impossible." DeFoe stated. "No!"

"Actually it was easy. After we split up Zhalia's Gareon took the real ring and slipped right through your defenses. You see Gareon has the ability to turn invisible for short periods of time. Combined with our diversions that allowed him to escape to the surface and reach a Huntik Foundation safe house in plenty of time."

"But that means -" DeFoe began, in shock.

"You lost." Dante interjected. "Before you even knew it."

"Ha! That's The Dante Vale touch." Cherit commented.

"Yes we did!" Lok said before high-fiving a laughing Sophie.

"If I can't have the Ring then I'll have you!" shouted DeFoe, charging a spell on his hand.

"There's just one more thing I had planned, DeFoe. Your forces are spread throughout the catacombs while mine are all here." Dante told him, and the three suits with DeFoe, began to run.

"Useless cowards!" DeFoe shouted after them. Sherlene's eyes widened. "I'll get you next time Dante Vale."

He began running after them, his titan following him.

Zhalia was about to cast a spell at DeFoe when Dante spoke. "Let him go. We have business to take care of."

* * *

The guys, Zhalia and Sophie were all at The Notre Dame safe house. Sherlene didn't want to stay while they spoke about the precautions being placed with the ring. She just wanted to walk on her own for a while. She looked at her phone and sighed. No text messages. She shrugged it off. She didn't know why she was expecting one anyway.

She put her phone back in her pocket and a man approached her. "Sherlene Adler?"

"That's me, yes." she responded.

She was handed a car. "Call this number."

When the man who approached her walked away she blinked and took her mobile before ringing the number on the card.

"Hello. Is this Sherlene Adler?" a young male voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Depends who wants to know." Sherlene replied. "Who is this?"

"Your mother told me to call you, a couple of weeks ago if I couldn't get in touch with her. She said you could help me with something."

"Did she say what she was doing?"

"I heard about what happened, Sherlene. I'm terribly sorry but I must have your help. I'm asking a lot I know. But your mother says I can trust you and I trusted her. I'll send you co-ordinates. Meet me there, in one week. Please."

The call ended, and a text message came through with coordinates. "There you are." Dante's voice said suddenly. Sherlene turned and smiled, a bit.

"Hello, Dante." she greeted him.

"Zhalia told me what happened back in the catacombs. What happened to your eyes. Are you okay?" Dante asked, Sherlene.

"What happened to my eyes?" Sherlene asked oblivious.

"They turned red, Sherlene."

"My eyes only change between green, a mix of green blue and yellow and blue or sometimes gray. It's to do with the amount of light around me. The colloquial term is Glasz eyes."

"Something went wrong -"

"Dante. I think I'd know if my eyes turned red." Sherlene responded before stalking off. Zhalia approached the man in the trench coat.

"You handled that well." Zhalia commented.

Zhalia saw Dante look at her in shock. But she chuckled. "If only humans were more like missions. They'd be much easier to deal with. For you and me both."

"Perhaps if you were a little bit less harsh." Dante remarked.

Zhalia looked away at the water and sighed, the moonlight was reflecting off of it. "It's a beautiful night." Zhalia remarked, leaning over railings, stopping her falling into the water.

"Yes it is." Dante said wandering up to her.

"You know, what would you have done in the catacombs if I hadn't turned up. I thought in this world we had to look out for ourselves?" he asked her.

"I guess you could say I was...I wouldn't say..." she began to stammer. Dante laughed. "I would have thought of something. I wasn't waiting around for _you _to save me."

"I did anyway." he replied.

Zhalia shook her head. "Again. Dante Vale, earned his reputation."

They both fell silent and carried on staring at the beautiful sky, and the reflection on the water.

* * *

**A/N Yes I know, Sherlene is like a year older then Sophie and Lok but she's in the same classes. That's because she got kept back a year. Not because she wasn't able to do the work or anything but because she got ill and had to spend three months out of school. So it was easier for her to slip in and go behind an extra year (according to her teachers).**

**A big thanks to Nina Vale. (JaneEyre0) and also to xxredshadowxx It's been very nice having you guys to read my story. I know it's not the best but thanks for putting up with it. **


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlene's watch began to bleep very loudly as she began climbing a mountain in New Zealand. She was heading for her destination, where the coordinates she was given took her. Despite her apprehensions, despite her birthday being the day she set off from Venice, she had decided to go. She only had a few hours left to get there in time. But she was exhausted, sore from falling and scraping herself. However the knowledge that she did not have far left to go kept her going. Someone knew her mother, and she wanted to know whom.

Finally she reached the top. She checked her watch. Only a half mile left. So she continued walking until she came to a cave. "Well. Now I feel like Bilbo Baggins." she uttered as she stepped through, lighting her path with Boltflare.

"Is someone here?" she called out. "Hello?"

She came across a wooden door in the floor of the cave, and covering the handle was three spiders each as big as her hand. She jumped back and winced. "OK." she said, taking deep breaths. She blasted them away with a fire spell she'd learned recently from a book in her mother's study and then quickly pulled the trap door open, praying that no more spiders would appear.

"I'm crazy." she uttered before jumping down.

She landed on her knees, adding further bruises, and tearing her camouflage trousers even more. "So not winning any medals for gracefulness." She dusted herself down and lit her path again. With a deep breath she kept on walking, examine the stone walls around her. There was symbols, that looked like an archaic language of some sort. It could be archaic Latin but she wasn't too sure, it was something she'd never studied.

She continued walking, on until she found shining light coming from a stone archway. On the other side, she stood on top of a platform and realised that below her was a huge gigantic courtyard of some sort and in the middle of the room, was something hovering in a blue aura.

Sherlene took out a pair of binoculars to see what it was. It looked like a rapier. And in the hilt was different coloured jewels. It was silver. It was beautiful. No sign of anyone around though. No answer to who was looking for her. She jumped down to lower floor, and began to approach it.

"Well. Well. Well." a voice said, that was so familiar to her. She was sick of hearing it. She turned around to see DeFoe, next to him Grier. Several suits were with him, as was a few minddrones and redcaps. "The Adler returns to her heritage. On my order, we'll all attack her at once."

Sherlene's eyes suddenly caught the attention of another archway. She just had to jump for, it was below the floor she was standing on that moment.

"Just one thing. That I must ask." began Sherlene. "Do you know what happened to my mother, DeFoe?"

"Your mother was killed by simple mortal scum." he replied.

"That's fascist." Sherlene replied. "OK. Thanks."

She made a run for it and jumped. As soon as she landed safely she broke into a run and followed a path, until she came to a cross path. She looked around, wondering which way to go. Then someone grabbed her hand.

"Run!" they told her. Before she could react she began to run with his person.

"What the hell is going on?" Sherlene asked.

"I'll explain later." he replied. It was the voice from the phone. Finally she had a face to put to it. They went through another archway and they stepped. Two other people stood, looking at Sherlene. One was a girl with teel coloured hair, the other a man who looked very strong, and who had a sword on his back.

Sherlene turned around to notice that the archway had bricks all the way up it. "A simple illusion." explained who helped her. "I'm Lucas Casterwill. You must be Sherlene Adler." He gestured to the other two. "These are my friends, Dellix and Lane."

"Nice to meet you all…wait a minute did you say Casterwill?!" Sherlene replied. "I know a Sophie Casterwill."

"Yes. She's my sister. And I'm trying to protect her."

"From what?" Sherlene asked.

"It's a long story." Lucas replied, before handing Sherlene a glove. It had the shape of a shield in the middle, where the back of the hand would be, and it was finger less. It looked quite long, like it went up the arm. "This is from your mother, for you. You'll need it to get the rapier."

"Do you know what this place is?" Lane asked, stepping forward.

"What?" Sherlene asked. "I don't mean to sound very stupid. But I don't know what's going on."

"Back hundreds of years ago, an alliance was formed between the Casterwills and The Adlers. A great and terrible titan existed, and it could not be kept in an amulet. Marion Adler stole a weapon from a member of the blood spirals and managed to harness its power, into saving both families." Lucas explained. "Now a blood spiral named Rassimov wants that rapier back, but he mustn't. If it falls into the wrong hands, it won't be used for good. Your mother helped finish my families years and years of research into trying to find this place again. Unfortunately, the Organization found out too. Your mother trusted you to retrieve it."

"It works almost like a magic staff." Lane explained.

"It's powerful however and dangerous if not used properly." Lucas told her.

"Right. I'm totally taking all this in."

"Yes. I know it's a lot but we're running out of time. The glove that I've just giving you converts energy around you, and helps when using the rapier. If not, then I guarantee you'll be passing out in the first round."

"You might be able to use it to get that protective forcefield away from the rapier." Dellix suggested.

"And you can use the rapier to channel your own powers through it to help you get away from the Organization." added Lane.

"We've not given you much information, and for that I'm sorry but your mother thought that it was best to give you exactly what you need to know and nothing else. You work better that way." Lucas told Sherlene.

"You seem to think that I'm perfectly capable of doing this." Sherlene said before walking away from the trio.

"I don't think that no." Lucas told her. "But I think you're capable _enough_."

"Do you know what happened to my mother? DeFoe said…"

"Whatever he said was probably lies. The only person who'll know what happened is whoever killed her."

Sherlene put the glove. "Alright. But what do I do once I get the rapier?"

"You use it wisely." Dellix told her.

* * *

When Sherlene returned to the courtyard/room with the rapier, only DeFoe and a couple of suits stood in her way.

"You've came back."

Sherlene held up the hand with her glove, hoping it would do something, but nothing happened. "Give it up, Adler!" DeFoe sneered. "Strange how you've no Dante Vale, body guarding you today, or that Zhalia Moon!"

"If you do not get out of my way, you'd be wishing Dante was here…" She paused before continuing. "To hold me back."

"Tough words for such a fragile looking creature. So fragile and easy to break, just like your mother's head."

Sherlene's anger boiled through her veins. DeFoe gasped again as her eyes turned red. " How are you even doing that?"

"Doing what?" Sherlene asked, but before DeFoe could reply the blue aura surrounding the rapier began to suck into the glove and the rapier began to fall. Sherlene cast Hyperstride and grabbed it.

"Your eyes are red!" DeFoe said. "What are you?!"

Blue aura emitted from both the rapier and Sherlene suddenly. She felt powerful, like she could lift a car or something. "Sir." the voice of Grier said, running up to DeFoe.

"She's here." DeFoe informed him. "I feared this would happen. I suppose we'll have to kill her and take the rapier and her to Rassimov. I'm sure they'd love the body of the last remaining Adler."

Sherlene didn't think, she just cast Augerfrost and a wave of blue energy hit, the organisation members, but suddenly Sherlene felt drained. It was time to leave, while they were recovering.

* * *

She began running and running, with the help of Hyperstride and Nimblefire until eventually she fell. She had to get back to a safe spot. A hand stretched out suddenly and she looked up to see Lucas. "Come on. We have to keep moving. There will be time to rest when we're safe."

He looked at her and saw how exhausted she was. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just fell over. It happens a lot to me." responded Sherlene, before letting him help her up. She turned to Lane and Dellix. "Hello again."

* * *

They ended up back at Sherlene's suite in a hotel nearby to the mountains, she'd been climbing. She immediately began packing her bags.

"I've asked a lot of you today. You even came without any idea of what was going on. You've done my family a favour. If Rassimov got control over that rapier…"

"Why couldn't you just…"

"Because only an Adler or someone in Rassimov's direct line can harness the power."

"You missed that bit out." Sherlene told him, before closing over her case, which now had a glove and rapier inside.

"It was not necessary at the time and we were in a hurry. Thank you."

"I suppose you're welcome."

"I'm sorry that I could not help you in regards to the situation with your mother."

"It's not your fault." Sherlene told him. "It's just life's horrible sometimes. I've always said so."

"Please do not tell my sister that you've met me. There is a reason Sherlene."

Sherlene turned around and nodded. She could see pain written all over his face and deep in his eyes.

"Sure. I owe you one." she replied, before taking her case and begin to walk off. "Good luck. Send your family my regards. I'll look out for you sister. That's a promise."

"Thank you." Lucas replied before watching her leave. He still hadn't told her that valkyrie blood ran through every Adler's veins. But that was because Irene was prevent him. He sighed, he felt bad for not telling the young Adler that her mother was not dead at all, and was very much still alive.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Should say a thank you to Nina Vale (my bestie) and xxredshadowxx : You're both so amazing! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! I really appreciate the feedback. I get so worried if I don't get it, because I think…what have I done wrong? Am I okay? Do I continue how I've done this? Etc etc and then I panic and then I don't want to update. So you guys do me a massive favour. You've no idea how much I appreciate.

**I also forgot to say in previous chapter that I have put an image of Sherlene's new rapier up on my profile/bio incase you're interested in having a look. Her new gadget/weapon/whatever you want to call it will have some crucial essentiality in later chapters. **

This is no longer going to be a Huntik Season 1 re-write but a whole season 1 and 2 re-write. So I need to change the story bio in my story…Yeah. So I better shut up now. I'll let you get on with reading this chapter.

* * *

Dante shook his head from where he was sitting in his living room as Sophie and Lok began to argue. All it needed was for Sherlene to be there, and then the wrong kind of fireworks would be set off. However, he was missing that in a way. He'd not seen her in a few days. He figured she'd turn up.

There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. It was Zhalia. His mood was lifted almost immediately. He was pleased to see her. It wasn't that he didn't like his two students or his sister, it was just two out of three of them were too 'teen' and the other was too 'Sherlene'. However Zhalia was someone he could be on par with, in terms of maturity and skill. Sure she was a little hard on the surface, but looking in her eyes he saw a sense of hardship that could only be brought on by being hurt at one point.

"Hello, Zhalia." he greeted her.

"Dante." she replied, before stepping inside and making her way into the living room. Now she was in the light he could see that she looked a little tired, and her clothes were a little muddy, and creased. Had she been fighting? "I've heard some interesting rumours."

"Did you run into trouble on your way, here?" Dante asked, immediately worried.

"Trouble ran into me, and it regretted it." the woman responded. He smirked. He could imagine several suits with a few aches, their clothes in worse condition that hers. He was glad she was safe though.

"So what's the word on the street then?" Dante asked.

"Have you ever heard of Reflexio Insaniae?" Zhalia responded.

"It is Latin for Reflection of Insanity." butted in The Casterwill who had given up on her scolding and argument of/with Lok to join in on the conversation. "Cardin Boswell had found a mirror that led to another world, where he was tested in some way. He was believed to have been driven insane by the things he saw there. His deepest fears, his darkest secrets, and so much more."

"Well, the mirror exists. Or so Organization believe it to be. They're heading to Stockholm to find it. Luckily enough my powers managed to get a contact name from one of them…" She was about to finish when Dante's front door opened and in stepped a jet lagged Sherlene.

"I'm interrupting something aren't I?" she asked, suddenly. "I'm sorry."

She went to leave but Dante grabbed her and pulled her over. "You're good at finding specific people, just by one name aren't you?"

"Depends on the reason why I have to go looking but maybe." Sherlene responded.

"Zhalia?" Dante asked her.

"Albin Carlquist. I think he's in Stockholm." Zhalia replied.

"Why am I looking for this person?" asked Sherlene.

Dante explained everything that Zhalia had told them. "Has Foundation been informed of this?" Sherlene asked.

"You leave that to me but I can't see them telling us not to find this mirror before the Organization. The more people the mirror takes in the more powerful it gets." responded Dante.

"Reminds me too much of this quest in Skyrim." Lok commented.

"Oh. I know the one you're on about." Sherlene replied. "That and Alice: Through The Looking Glass."

"Thanks for bringing this to my attention, Zhalia." Dante said to the woman.

"Well. I thought you could all do with some exercise." she replied.

Sherlene sighed. She'd just gotten back and she wanted to sleep. She hadn't done so in a while. What good was she to anyone so exhausted?

But she'd go anyway. She would just have to try and sleep on the plane.

* * *

"I just spoke to Guggenheim. He's keen that we find this contact as soon as possible. Hopefully after, the mirror. All before Organization get it. They've already got a head start I believe. Sherlene, how are you doing with finding our contact?"

She was leaning over a laptop and sighing. "Narrowed it down to five…Oh wait a minute. One of them has facebook. They own an antique shop. They also have a link to their website. I'm checking it out now."

She turned the laptop screen. "The mirror is for sale."

"Can we call them and ask them to keep it hidden in the back room or something?" suggested Lok.

"I doubt that would be enough to stop Organization. I assume they've already called him. We just have to get there before the Organization does." Dante replied.

"We should head there straight away." Zhalia informed the group.

"I agree." Sherlene stated as she began typing into her laptop. "This mirror is pretty out of this world. I'm sure Organization will find its power useful for interrogation methods…even torture. It drove a man insane. I'm sure it has driven more insane. And even if Organization were not after it; it can't remain in public."

"How come our antique seller hasn't been affected by it then?" Sophie asked.

Sherlene sighed. "I wouldn't be so sure. He's been taking medication for anti depression, after trying to kill himself. People in his life couldn't quite grasp the idea. He has a steady loving girlfriend, he's not in any financial difficulty or any of the other usual reason for someone wanting to end it all. One day, he tried shoot himself with a gun from world war two."

"How did you find that out? Do people really make those posts on social networking sites?" Zhalia asked, Sherlene.

Sherlene once again turned her laptop around. "No but I hacked his medical records."

"Good work, Sherlene." Dante praised her.

Her smile was so bright it could light up New York City. "I try." she commented.

"Seekers. We have a mission." Dante informed his team. "We're going to Stockholm and hopefully recovering that mirror. Prepare for combat, it'll be most likely we'll run into the Organization."

Everyone stood up to go to their respective places of residency but Dante called back Sherlene. He tossed an amulet to her. A Freelancer amulet. "You need to stop relying on Sirena. I know you're fond of her. However she's more suited to being a medic. Her ability to put people to sleep is more for anaesthetic purposes than anything else, not as a weapon to stop your enemies."

"Dante I can't take this from you." Sherlene said, suddenly.

"You're not taking it from me, I'm giving it to you." he responded. "Now go. Unless you want to tell me where you've been that's left you so tired?"

"I just…had to vent." she replied before heading off.

* * *

Sherlene wasn't the only one tired. Zhalia was exhausted too. As soon as she got on the plane, she turned to face the wall and rested her against the chair. She hoped Dante wouldn't judge her too much. In fact, he didn't at all. He looked on at her with concern, before putting his coat over her. She looked so beautiful. He turned to look away and he sighed. He was beginning to become more and more infatuated by her every minute.


	16. Chapter 16

It was three o'clock in the morning, and the team (well most of them) thought it was best they retrieve the mirror from the antique store as quickly as possible. Organization members would surely be making their way to the store later in the morning during business hours, believing it would be a quick exchange or extortion. That was why Dante was picking a lock; Sherlene and Zhalia were keeping watch; Sophie was complaining; and Lok was talking to Cherit whose head was popping out of the bag he was residing in.

"I can't believe that we're breaking into a poor man's shop, a man who is mentally unstable. It feels very wrong." Sophie shared her feelings.

"But think Sophie, the reason he's so mentally unstable is because of this mirror. I assure you that we're doing him no ill. We'll only be removing the object which is harming him in the first place." replied, Sherlene.

"I suppose you're right." Sophie replied and Sherlene's eyes widened like saucers. Did Sophie just agree on something with her?

"Wait here." Dante informed his team when he got the door open. "I need to turn off the alarm."

"This is quite cool!" Lok muttered to his teammates.

"What? Hacking alarms? Breaking into people's places?" asked Sherlene. "I could that when ten. At least that's a definite for ten. My mum barely let me go anywhere before that. The first time I ever picked a lock was in my Uncle's office. Had to get into his filing cabinet. Anthea thought it was funny. My Uncle not so much."

"Well no wonder. He is a man in charge of serious matters. There could be important documentation in that cabinet." Sophie said, her hands on her hips.

"That and narcotics." Sherlene responded. "Confiscated narcotics, should I say."

"Confiscated from whom?" Zhalia replied.

Dante appeared in the doorway suddenly. Sherlene was glad, it meant she didn't have to answer. She scolded herself for talking to much and not thinking before she replied.

"We're in." he informed the team.

They all stepped into the shop and began to look around. "There's a few mirrors around here." Cherit commented, finally leaving Lok's bag. "It'll be difficult to find the one we're looking for."

"It's simple. We observe." answered Sherlene as they went into that section. "We're looking for a mirror made in the eighteenth century. All the ones that are currently visible to my eye, are from the Victorian Era, or the Edwardian era."

"Organization called ahead." Dante said. "It's most likely that the owner put the mirror around back."

"Lead the way." Zhalia said, her arms folded. Sophie drew her a look and Sherlene shook her head. Sophie was still acting like a jealous teenager. But then again, Sophie was a jealous teenager.

"Is that the mirror?" Lok asked when they stepped around to the back of the shop.

Sophie winced. "I'm sensing some powerful magic and it's getting stronger."

"I say we smash the thing." Sherlene said, suddenly.

"Don't you think people have already tried to do that?" Sophie snapped. "It repairs itself."

"Oh Sophie, I'm sorry." Sherlene replied, sounding sincere. "I guess I just don't waste my team reading everything about people's lives, who are now probably dead."

"Why don't you try casting Breakspell?" suggested Cherit.

"I'll try." Sophie replied, before putting her hands out and casting "Breakspell."

The mirror began to shoot out rays and rays of white light, that quickly surrounded the whole room so nobody could see a thing. "It's pulling us in!" cried Sophie.

* * *

Zhalia landed on solid ground, muttering something under her breath. When she looked around she saw a garden, and she'd landed on the path. Her teammates were nowhere in site.

"Dante!" she shouted, standing up and quickly looking around. "Dante! Sherlene!"

She sighed. "Well this is great."

She followed the path until she got to what looked like an office, a familiar office, only it had no walls, just furnishings. Sitting in the chair at the desk was Klaus. Her heart sank. No, this couldn't be real. He looked up.

"Zhalia. What have you got to tell me this time?" he asked her.

A hand suddenly grasped her shoulder and she turned around to see Dante. "Dante." she uttered quietly.

"So you've been spying on me and my team? After I trusted you?"

"It's not like that it's…he's…"

She fell to her knees.

"I can't believe you got attached to Foundation scum." Klaus said and she turned to look at him.

"But he's not scum. He's not." she muttered. She couldn't keep going on like that. This was not real. That Dante was not real. She had to find the real Dante. She broke into a run but felt and hit her head off a rock. She'd been too busy looking back to make sure none of her imaginative problems were coming after her.

She sat for a moment on the same rock she hit her head off of and began to think. She was being test in some way, like Cardin Boswell. What was she being tested for?

She closed her eyes and rubbed her head as a voice began talking. "You'll notice, some of you, that your powers are not working. That's because in your world, your magic is made by casting spells that are energised not only by the seeker themselves but by the dust in your air. How many of you can't survive without your powers? Without your precious titans. It's time to find out."

Two women and one man in black robes appeared from nowhere, wielding swords.

"Meet my guards. Enjoy fighting them, with nothing to fight with." the same voice from before said, before bursting into laughter.

"Wait until I find you, you won't be laughing like that." Zhalia muttered to herself. She stood up on the rock, and decided she could either run or fight.

* * *

"I know what you want. I can see your every fear and desire. You want to make your mentor better." Dante heard the voice say. Metz, his mentor appeared before him in his sick bed, his nurse fixing his drip.

"Metz?" Dante uttered.

His mentor began to cough, and found it hard to stop. "Lie back down." his nurse told him gently. Dante shook his head. It was just an illusion.

"You see I can see every single one of your insecurities, your inner thoughts, same goes for your friends. I'm looking down at you all and noticing who's getting injured, who's several injured, and as someone who knows you're desires, I think that you'll be most displeased to know about Miss Moon."

"Zhalia." Dante uttered.

"So here's the challenge for you. A simple test of the mind will not harm you, Dante Vale. You're much too intelligent. I will let you leave my world if you can find her in time. I can't promise that finding her and leaving will do anything for her current condition. Good luck finding her in the miles and miles of land about you."

Dante clenched his fists.

* * *

Sophie was surrounded by fire, cowering away, her nails digging into her arms as she curled up on the ground.

"Well, well, well Sophie Casterwill. How are you coping with that horrible memory of yours, that subconsciously haunts your inner mind. That fire. That man. Your family. But at least you survived."

Sophie shook her head and forced herself to stand up, she had to get away. She had to find her friends.

* * *

Lok had been walking for around an hour, or so it felt like that to him. He did not understand how time passed in the world he was in. Suddenly him and Cherit came across a rubix cube on the ground.

"Well, Lok Lambart. Not many puzzles you can't solve. Perhaps you can solve this one. How about I give you a challenge? Solve that cube within three minutes or I won't direct you to you friend. Sophie Casterwill."

Lok looked up. "Three minutes? That's easy." he said before beginning to work the object. In eighty seconds, he had it solved. "Done. Now show me where Sophie is!"

"Well. Well. Well. You really are your father's son aren't you Lok?"

Lok swallowed. "My father?"

* * *

Sherlene looked around, unbuttoning her coat, to get to her rapier. She'd already put her glove on. Nothing had happened to her yet, which was strange considering some of the things she'd been hearing from the talking voice. Either that he was trying to make her feel schizophrenic.

Suddenly she heard laughter. "Sherlene Adler. You fear peace more than you do war. You're used to fighting. Your problem is that you don't know what to do when conflict isn't around. You live for the war, don't you? You see the world as a battlefield."

"Well, not your world that's for sure. What's wrong? Didn't have anything that could spook me? I mean you could try spiders but, I can blast them away with my magic."

"An interesting weapon you bring with you. It's a shame not all seekers are as resourceful as you. Your blood is strange. It gives off a scent that I can't quite place. It's faint. But I can still detect it."

"Look I can't be bothered with this. Either shut up or try and drive me mad. But I tell you one thing. I'm already mad. There's nothing you could do to get a rise of any sort from me, be it through anger, pain, fear or anything else."

"Is that so, Sherlene Adler? Tell me how your mother died? Do you think she felt pain in her passing? You couldn't protect your own mother, Sherlene could you? And your deepest regret is that you and her were not on the most sound of speaking terms."

"Shut up. I said shut up!" Sherlene shouted. "You don't know anything about my mother!"

"But you do, and I can see right through you." was the response. "Your eyes suit that shade of red. That scent in your blood is getting stronger. Oh I don't believe it. I thought you people were extinct."

Her eyes were read? Again. What on earth was going on?

An idea suddenly hit Sherlene and she cast headcage. He was reading her thoughts, her memories in some way or another. She had to stop him getting in.

"What? That spell! Damn you. This is no fun!"

"Yeah? Get a better video game then." she retorted before breaking into a run. She had to find Dante and everyone else.

* * *

Zhalia had tried the fight approach but she'd only ended up wounded when she tried to get a sword off of one of them, a gash going right from her left shoulder to her ribs. She was losing blood and she couldn't run anymore.

She fell to her knees.

"Zhalia?!" a voice shouted, making her look up. She saw Dante. Was that _her _Dante? Or the illusion Dante.

"Well done, Mr Vale. You've finally found her. But, alas I cannot let you leave. I know I said but…To mess with your mind was what I wanted to all along. Now you get to watch her die."

Dante picked Zhalia up and began to run with her in his arms. "We'll get out of here. I won't let you die." Dante assured her.

"Dante. Just leave me. Find the kids." Zhalia told him. She felt embarrassed.

"Sherlene. Sherlene can heal you. We just need to get you out of here. Stay with me."

He felt sick. The questions of how she would be if he found her earlier or later flooded through his head. He needed to help her. He couldn't let her die.

* * *

Sherlene found herself coming up to the doors of a large palace. She raised an eyebrow and then looked at her glove. It was glowing blue. It was absorbing tons and tons of energy. Which meant something powerful was beyond the doors. She held her rapier up high and shot out a boltflare, bright enough to be seen miles away. She hoped it brought someone's attention. She was guessing that the answer to everything was beyond the doors.

She blast the doors apart and stepped through. Sitting on a throne was a man in royal robes. He looked both young and old at the same. He stood up and began walking to her.

"You're a little pest aren't you?" he asked.

She knocked him back, directing a ray pulse spell at him. That was when she saw it. The pool of water in the floor. She could see out into the antique shop.

"The blood you have is beautiful! You're…"

"Shut up!" Sherlene interject before hitting with with a boltflare.

* * *

"Is that a boltflare?" Zhalia asked. She was losing consciousness but that would be even more embarrassing for her, so she was fighting it off.

"I think so. Let's see what's happening. Perhaps it's one of our guys. Maybe they've found somewhere, where out magic works."

"Dante! Zhalia!" a voice shouted. It was Sophie. She gasped, seeing the blood on Zhalia's shirt, and on Dante's coat. "What's happened?"

"Sophie!" another voice shouted. It was Lok. Zhalia couldn't stay away any longer by that point to say hello, and her eyes closed.

"Zhalia! Zhalia!" Dante shouted.

His eyes narrowed and he felt anger pulse through his veins. "Follow that boltflare."

* * *

Sherlene pointed her raper right at the throat of the man, trying to manipulate everyone into playing his little games. "So then, how does one destroy the mirror?"

"Sherlene!" a voice shouted. She looked up to see Dante. He was carrying Zhalia.

Immediately without being questioned she called Sirena. _Attend to Zhalia. She's hurt!_

"How are you doing that?" Lok asked her.

"No time to explain." Sherlene responded, before pointing to the water. "That's the way out. It's like a one way mirror you see in the cop shows. Only the other side isn't an interrogation room. It's this place."

"Cool sword!" Lok said.

"It's a rapier. If you wanna be precise." Sherele said.

"Zhalia. Zhalia can you hear me?" Dante asked, frantically.

"Sirena said she must rest. So she's put her to sleep for a while." Sherlene assured him. "She's okay now."

"That rapier looks familiar." Sophie said. "I can't place it though."

"I was going to enjoy my little games with all of you. But you ruined that!" shouted their captor. "And as long as I'm in control, you'll never really be safe. The mirror will never be destroyed."

He began laughing and then Sherlene's eyes widened. "One way." she said, suddenly. "He's controlling it. The only reason we got in was because he was here, where he could use his power. But if we take him to our world then…"

"I'm reading you, Sherlene." Dante replied. "Sophie. Lok. You two go first."

"Jump through the water. Go!" shouted Sherlene.

Lok, Sophie and Cherit all went through, back to the shop via that portal. Then Sherlene turned to Dante. "You have to go next. Get Zhalia out of here. I'll deal with him."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Dante told her. "But that'll have to wait."

When Dante was through, Sherlene grabbed the strange madman, by the collar and dragged him up to the pool in the floor. "Allons-y." she said before jumping through, dragging him behind. When she turned around, she was staring at an empty mirror frame, the broken shards of glass over the floor.

"Do you think maybe we should leave now?" Sherlene asked, Dante. Amazingly enough he was still carrying Zhalia.

"Yes. But let's get this one to a Foundation safehouse." Dante replied.

Sherlene looked down and noticed he was unconscious. She felt his pulse and turned to Dante.

"The only place he's going is…the morgue." she responded.

"He's dead?" Sophie asked, quietly.

"Sadly death is a part of life." Sherlene responded.

* * *

Zhalia awoke, to find she was lying on a bed in the hotel room they'd checked into. She looked up to see Dante, asleep in the chair beside her. Had he been watching over her?

He opened his eyes suddenly and smiled. "You're awake."

"No. I"m sleep walking." she responded. "We're out?"

"Yeah. We got out. You're safe now."

"Thanks for that." she said before standing up. "I would be dead now if it wasn't for you."

"As I said before…I wasn't going to let you die."

She hung her head and he tiled up her chin so she was looking at him. "I have your back, Zhalia. Whether you like that idea or not."

Her heart sank and Dante could see that in her eyes. She wanted to reach out to him, let him hold her. But then she remembered why she was on the team in the first place. Because Klaus wanted her in the position to spy.

And now she was conflicted, between her loyalty to her adopted father, and her developing feelings for Dante.

"I'm going to go out for some air. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Zhalia responded.

Dante sighed. Was he ever going to get anywhere with that woman?


End file.
